Cadi
by aureus x
Summary: Cadi was plucked out of servanthood and trained to become a magician when Galbatorix saw in her the hope of the Empire. With friends battling for control of her naive mind and enemies lurking in the shadows, she will have to decide between right and wrong
1. Princess Gabriell

Cadi sat back and examined the wall. She had just spent three hours soaping and scrubbing it, and now, the burnished copper surface was so smooth that she could see her reflection in it. Up and down the wide, sunny hallway, slaves were busy scrubbing away at the walls, floors, furniture, and anything else that Galbatorix wanted them to clean. Satisfied, she packed up her cloths and brushes into her basket and stood up.

"Cadi! Cadi? I need you!"

Cadi looked down the hallway to see the princess, Gabriell, come loitering down the hall, a tall glass held in hand.

"Princess?" Cadi asked, putting down her bucket and bowing. "What is it you want?"

"Daddy wants to see you." Gabriell said with a superior sniff, pulling on her long, blonde braid. "He wants to see you now."

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi said hastily, picking up her bucket. She was about to run off when Gabriell called her back. "Did you just finish washing this wall?"

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi said proudly.

Gabriell sniffed again, and with one flick of her wrist, flung her glass of wine against the wall. The glass smashed, and wine flew all over Cadi. "I don't like it. Wash it again."

Cadi's mouth dropped open as Gabriell sauntered off, flicking her braid over her shoulder. "If you don't go see what Daddy wants now, he's going to be mad!" Gabriell tossed breezily over her shoulder before she turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

Cadi fumed, but she controlled herself and, picking up her bucket, ran off to see King Galbatorix. She found him waiting in his throne room.

"Your majesty wanted to see me?" she asked, bowing.

The king turned and grunted when he saw her. "Well, you were a while coming."

"I'm sor-"

"Never mind your excuses." Galbatorix said. "I called you here because a servant sent word that the Egg Chambers were not dusted yesterday, and it was your turn to wash it. Why weren't you there?"

"I tried, your majesty, but the door was locked and-"

"Didn't I say that I didn't want any more of your excuses?" Galbatorix stormed. "Go and clean it immediately."

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi murmured. The king turned away, and she scurried as quickly as she could from the throne room.

Galbatorix had never been her favorite person in the castle. She knew many that considered him the hero of the ages and worshipped at his feet, but personally, Cadi thought that he was a lazy person who was all brawn but no courage. In this war against the Varden, he never showed his face, but sent out Murtagh, the young rider training in the castle. Cadi had passed him in hallways many times, but had never had a conversation with him.

She reached the Egg Chamber, and the guards at the door smiled her a welcome. "Is anybody in there?" she asked one of them, her friend Morton.

"Just Murtagh and Gabriell. Murtagh shouldn't give you any trouble…but that Gabriell…you better watch out for her." Morton replied.

"Don't worry." Cadi reassured her friend. "I'll be fine. I'm only in here to clean, anyway. What can she do with Murtagh in there? She'll be on her best behavior in front of him."

They all started laughing, but Cadi quickly looked around for any of Galbatorix's spies and stopped. "Don't laugh- you know how much trouble we might get in if someone hears. Just let me in."

They swung the doors backwards, and lugging her heavy basket, Cadi stepped into the huge, ornate room. The solid gold walls were over ten feet thick, and the floor was covered with a gemstone mosaic. In the center of the room, on a high platform, stood Murtagh and Gabriell. They ignored her as Cadi began mopping at the gemstones with a special mop.

"So, Murtagh, when are you and Thorn going to go out and train with the Ra'zac?" Gabriell asked as Cadi sprinkled flakes of soap over the wet mosaic. "You are so talented; maybe you could teach me a few things! How about it, Murtagh?"

"I can't, Princess Gabriell, because you're not a qualified Rider or Magician. Your father wouldn't allow it." Murtagh replied, not bothering to even look at the Princess.

"But Murtagh, you said yourself that I had talent." Gabriell said wistfully, charm oozing out of her voice. "And you're such a wonderful teacher that I'm sure I would be an expert in no time. Please?"

"Your father is the best, and if you really want to learn you can ask him to teach you." Murtagh said. Gabriell looked around for something else to talk about. Her eyes landed on Cadi.

"Oh, Murtagh, have you ever seen Cadi? Cadi, come here."

Obediently, Cadi placed the mop back into its bucket and approached the platform. Gabriell looked down at her and nudged Murtagh. "Murtagh, this is Cadi. I don't believe you've ever met her."

"I've seen you around." Murtagh said with a slight nod. "Hello, Cadi."

"Cadi is a slave in our wonderful palace." Gabriell said with a slight pout. "It annoys me exceeding that my father allows her into the Egg Chambers, Murtagh. Doesn't it annoy you? Really, what if she was a spy for the Varden?"

"I don't think that's very likely." Murtagh said dryly as Cadi turned back and started to mop the floor.


	2. Meeting Murtagh

Gabriell stared enviously as Cadi dipped the mop into her bucket and sloshed it around on the floor. She hated Cadi so much that she felt like something was eating at her heart. She hated the way everyone in the palace seemed to love Cadi, she hated the way Cadi was so pretty with her big green eyes and glossy dark hair, and she hated the way that Cadi was allowed to do things that were _so_ above her rank- like being allowed to clean the Egg Chambers. She hated the way her father spoke about letting Cadi train with the magicians instead of mopping floors. And most of all, she hated the way Murtagh was staring at Cadi now.

"So, Murtagh." Gabriell said, trying to distract him from Cadi. "I'd _really_ like to come see you train with Thorn sometime. Would you mind?"

"Uh?" Murtagh asked, blinking before tearing his eyes from Cadi and glancing at Gabriell. "S-sure…I don't think that would be a problem."

"All right." Gabriell said, turning to that her back was towards Cadi. She peered through the thick diamond cover of the egg case and at the glimmering, sparkling purple egg inside.

"It's really lovely, isn't it?" Gabriell said, taking a small key out of her pocket and unlocking the case. The heavy diamond cover swung backwards, and Gabriell and Murtagh both stared in awe at the huge egg.

"Where did you get a key to the egg case? No one is allowed to have those but a few people in the palace." Murtagh said in surprise.

Gabriell gave him a devious smile. "I took it from Daddy's desk drawer. I don't think he'll mind." She turned halfway to see Cadi staring at them.

"Get back to your work!" Gabriell snapped, and Cadi jumped like a frightened rabbit and looked back down to the floor.

Murtagh looked over too as Cadi began to wipe up the water from the floor. With a few short, terse words, suddenly all the water on the floor was lifted into a glistening bubble and placed back into the bucket. Cadi looked around at the sparkling clean floor and looked up with a shy smile. "Thank you, Murtagh."

Murtagh only looked down and mumbled a few words, but Gabriell felt her heart beating faster and faster as she glared at Cadi. She expected Cadi to leave the room, but to her surprise, Cadi picked up another brush and actually walked up the steps until she was standing beside Murtagh and Gabriell. When Cadi took a tiny gold key from her pocket and unlocked the egg case, Gabriell was so shocked all she could do was stand and stare.

Murtagh spoke first. "Where did you get that key, Cadi?"

Cadi looked shyly at Murtagh and Gabriell again. "King Galbatorix had a copy made for me because he wants me to clean the egg."

"No!" Gabriell said as soon as she recovered her speaking power. Cadi froze, her hand stretched out towards the egg. "No!" Gabriell repeated. "That's impossible. Daddy won't even let me touch that egg. I command you not to touch it."

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi said softly, closing the case. Gabriell took the key away from her and snapped it in half. "Go to your room immediately." She commanded in a soft, threatening voice.

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi repeated, bowing. She walked down the steps and retrieved her bucket. The doors slammed shut behind her.

Murtagh cleared his throat. "If your father wanted her to clean it, Gabriell, why didn't you let her?"

Gabriell sniffed and tossed the broken key away. "She's lying to us, Murtagh. Can't you tell? Even you are deceived by her." With that, Gabriell stormed out of the room.


	3. Eragon's Argument

As soon as doors closed behind her, Cadi ran until she reached her room, which was in a separate building. An earthquake had knocked down parts of the guest palace a few years ago, and the king had had it refurnished and made into the slaves' rooms. Cadi replaced the mop and emptied the water from her bucket.

Gabriell had told her not to clean the egg, but now Cadi was going to be in trouble with the king for not cleaning it. She wished the royalty weren't so controversial. She tried so hard to like Gabriell, but sometimes it was just so hard. For a sixteen-year-old girl, Gabriell was gorgeous, talented, and aggressive- besides the fact that she was the princess. Many people liked her better than they liked Galbatorix- but of course, saying so would be foolish. Galbatorix had spies everywhere, and Cadi suspected that Murtagh reported to Galbatorix too.

She entered the room that she shared with eleven other girls. It was empty, because at that time of day, most girls were running around the palace, doing their chores. Cadi decided to go into town. She hurriedly threw on a cloak and slipped through the gates before anyone noticed that she was gone.

"Roran!" Eragon shouted, slamming his fist down on the marble table. The table quivered as a long, jagged crack ran across it. "How can I convince you? I just can't leave right now- it's completely out of the question. Nasuada would kill me!"

Roran was just as angry as he stared back at his cousin. "A promise is a promise, Eragon, and you promised me that you would help me find Katrina. You SAID that you would bring me to Helgrind."

"That's right, but not now! Not when the Empire's army is about to attack us! Look, the Varden needs me, and I hate to sound cruel, Roran, but the fate of the country is just _slightly _more important than the fate of you and Katrina!"

Roran shot Eragon a menacing glare before marching towards the door. It slammed behind him, loud and echoing. Eragon sat down at the now-ruined table and buried his face in his hands.

Immediately he heard Saphira's voice. _What's bothering you, little one?_

Eragon almost screamed in frustration, and Saphira's presence backed off a little. _You can tell _me_, Eragon. _

_It's just Roran_. Eragon replied. _He wants me to fly to Helgrind with him to search for Katrina. As if we didn't have enough trouble here already!_

_Well, you did promise._ Saphira reminded him timidly. _He would never let you forget it if you didn't keep your promise- a promise is a promise, after all._

Eragon stood from the table and headed towards the door. _One more word, Saphira, and I'm putting up a barrier!_

_Sorry._ Saphira said before breaking the connection. Eragon ran a hand through his thick brown hair and strode out of the room in search of Nasuada. Instead, he ran into Orik in the hallway.

"Eragon!" Orik said worriedly. "Is it true you're leaving for Helgrind?"

"What?" Eragon demanded. "Who told you that?"

"Why, everyone in Surda knows. It's said that you swore to your cousin that you would make a fool's trip to Helgrind in search of his fiancée! Is it true?"

"Yes, but I'm not going." Eragon said brusquely.

Orik stopped short and stared at him. "Not going! Shadeslayer, you can't break a vow."

"I didn't vow. I didn't say it in the ancient language." Eragon replied. "I'm staying, Orik. Don't worry."

Orik had to trot fast so that his short legs could keep pace with Eragon's long, angry strides. "But Eragon! Ancient language or not, you should not break your promise. Is Roran angry?"

"You could say so." Eragon replied. "But of course, it's as suspected."

Orik stopped Eragon and faced him. "Eragon, we need you here, and that's definite, but if you've promised Roran, you must go. Immediately."

Eragon glared at him. "I thought you wanted me to stay?"

"Of course- not just me, and not just want. The _country needs_ you to stay, but a promise is a promise."

Eragon refused to look at him. "You're the third person that's told me that in five minutes."

"It must mean that it's true then." Orik said. "I'll go tell Nasuada that you'll be leaving soon. May the best of luck go with you."

"I'm _not_ going!" Eragon shouted in frustration, but Orik turned in surprise. "But Shadeslayer, you wouldn't think of _not_ going, would you? Honor is at stake here."

With that, the dwarf turned and trotted off in search of Nasuada.


	4. Big News

"NO!" Gabriell screamed, picking up a priceless sculpted cup and hurling it against the wall. It splintered, sending tiny marble splinters flying across the room. "NO! NO!"

"Calm yourself, Gabriell." Galbatorix said patiently, looking down at his fingernails without a care in the world. "You heard me. I'm not going to repeat myself. Excuse me, but maid, I'll need another bowl of scented oil." Shruiken, who was sleeping on an enormous velvety bed behind the throne, opened one scaly eyelid and nodded at Gabriell.

Gabriell stood shaking and staring in disbelief at her father. Murtagh stood in the corner. Gabriell tried to catch his eye, but the stupid man wouldn't lift his gaze from the multi-colored tiled floor of the throne room.

"Father, you can't." Gabriell half whined- half screamed. "Make Cadi a magician's apprentice? You won't let ME learn magic!"

"I didn't send for you so I could explain my decisions, Gabriell, I sent for you so that I could inform you of them." Galbatorix said dryly. "That's all I have to say to you."

Gabriell peered up at him through her long eyelashes with pleading puppy eyes. She bit her lip and begged, "Daddy? Please? How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me more than you loved Cadi."

"I do." Galbatorix said, taking a wooden bowl from a maid. "But to be very honest, daughter, you're not nearly as promising as Cadi is. Do you think I would let her train with the magicians if she was an ordinary maid?"

"She might not be an ordinary maid, but I am a princess!" Gabriell screamed, losing her last bit of patience. "If you're going to let _Cadi_ learn magic, you have to let me learn magic too! I mean, what's the harm in letting me learn? The Varden's training people who don't even _want_ to do magic!"

"We are much more elite than the Varden." Galbatorix snapped. "Our magicians are all the most talented ones in the Empire. Murtagh, take Gabriell away until she can learn to control her tongue."

Murtagh stepped up and took Gabriell's arm, and she immediately slapped him in the face, leaving a few red lines across his cheek. Instantaneously she felt her arms being clapped to her sides and her legs being roped together. Murtagh smiled sympathetically as a horrified look crossed her face. "Come on." He said, starting to lead her out.

"Wait!" Galbatorix said when Murtagh's fingers touched the doorknob. "Another thing I forgot to mention, Gabriell. I'm moving Cadi's room to the room beside Murtagh's. That way she can train more easily with him."

Gabriell struggled against the hold on her arms, but Murtagh took her sleeve and continued leading her out. As soon as the door closed behind them, she regained some of her composure and glared at him. "Murtagh," she pointed out dryly, "It's a bit hard for me to walk if my legs are tied together."

As soon as she felt her legs being freed, she kicked out and hard as she could at Murtagh. Her foot connected with his knee, and he yelped. He stumbled backwards right into a vase sitting on a carved mahogany table. Gabriell immediately felt the bonds on her arms loosening. Leaving Murtagh sitting amidst the shards of the broken vase, Gabriell stormed off to find Cadi.


	5. New Experiences

"Me? A magician?" Cadi asked incredulously, brushing aside the heavy velvet curtain and walking to the center of the room to make sure she had heard correctly. "There must be some mistake. I've never done any magic in my life, Your Majesty. I've only seen people perform magic a few times."

"Nevertheless, you shall begin learning at once." Galbatorix said. He had told Cadi to wait behind a curtain while he told Gabriell about his plan. "I'll assume that you heard everything that I told Gabriell. At this moment, maids are moving your possessions to your new room in the main palace."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to become a magician, Your Majesty." Cadi admitted, staring down at her clunky, heavy brown shoes.

Shruiken lifted his head with a smoky snort and Galbatorix raised one eyebrow. "You do realize, Cadi, that this is not a request. I order you to become a magician and train with Murtagh."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cadi replied softly, bowing so that the ribbon on her glossy dark braid swung against the ground.

"That's it." Galbatorix said. "You may go."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Cadi said, bowing again and turning around. The way she walked through the open doors almost made the people watching feel like the girl was floating.

_Well, there's a girl who's much more pleasant than your daughter. _Shruiken noted, nodding his huge head up and down and breathing out a burst of fire.

Galbatorix chuckled, a mirthless laugh, and stood up. _You're right_. He replied. _Cadi is too little and cowardly right now, but soon she'll be one of the Empire's foremost leaders._ He laughed again. Trust me, Shruiken.

When Cadi closed the door behind her, she let out a deep breath and turned around. To her surprise, she saw Murtagh leaning against the wall, his leg covered with bruises. He muttered a few words under his breath, and the bruises disappeared. It was as if they had melted into the skin. Cadi stared at the leg in wide-eyed surprise and Murtagh let out a chuckle.

"Come on." He said. "I was supposed to bring Gabriell to her room, but she ran off. So now I guess I'll take you to your new room."

"New room?" Cadi asked before she remembered what she had heard. "Oh. Yes, of course."

She followed wide-eyed behind Murtagh as he led her into a section of the palace she had never entered before. The hallways were wide and silent. The carpet was so thick that her feet sank down into it at every step, and the walls and roof were all made of glass. "Hurry." Murtagh called. "It's just this way."

Cadi didn't answer, but caught up to him, keeping her eyes lowered and head bowed the way she did all the time. She felt shy and tiny beside Murtagh, who was considered one of the heroes of the Empire. His chocolaty brown eyes were sharp and observing, yet always had an amused glint in it. His hair was short and smoothed stiffly back. He looked perfectly immaculate, as if he'd never done a tiring thing in his life.

"Here." He said, finally stopping beside a door and swinging it open. "It's all yours."

Cadi followed him inside and looked around. Or tried to look around. The room was so dark that she could hardly even see Murtagh. "How do you like it?" he asked proudly.

"Umm…" Cadi replied, biting her lip. "I can't see it, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh!" Murtagh exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Before Cadi could even blink, Murtagh snapped his fingers. Immediately, a crystal floating high above them flickered to life. Cadi gasped as she saw steps at their feet, leading down into the room. Enormous curtains flung themselves backwards, revealing a glass wall that overlooked the whole city. The room was giant-sized, with spiraling stairs leading up to a bedroom with a balcony overlooking the room. Other flights of stairs spiraled up and disappeared into curtains or doors. Inside the dome far above their heads, a huge sparkling crystal shaped like a heart revolved slowly, sending rainbow beams of light everywhere.

Cadi almost squealed. "I love it!" she exclaimed, looking around. "It's amazing."

Murtagh laughed at her reaction. "It's actually one of the smaller royal rooms in the castle. You should see Gabriell's."

Cadi was so stunned that she didn't answer. Instead, she descended the marble steps and walked until she stood in the center of the huge, nearly empty room. Then she let out a muffled scream and dropped onto a silk divan nearby. Murtagh looked on with an amused smile.

Suddenly there was loud knocking at the door, and a tall man opened it. "Here." He said, depositing a trunk near the door. It slammed loudly behind him.

Cadi stood and ran to the trunk, but she was too late. Murtagh opened it with a flick of his wrist, revealing Cadi's few ugly dresses and clumpy shoes. Cadi's face grew red, but Murtagh was too polite to make any comment. All he did was tap his lip with one finger and say, "Mmm. Oh, yeah. Galbatorix also wanted me to bring you to the seamstresses to fit you for a magician's wardrobe."

Reluctantly, Cadi left her new room. In less time than she could've imagined, she was whirled around by over thirty women, who held different colors up and measured her arms and legs and shoulders. "Come back in two hours." The head seamstress said. "We'll have everything ready for you, Cadi."

"Thank you." Cadi said with a small grin. After she made sure that Murtagh was out of hearing distance, she leaned in and whispered, "Can you believe this is happening?"

"Everyone is overjoyed." The seamstress said with a reassuring pat on Cadi's hand. "We all know that if anybody deserved this, Cadi, it's you. All of your friends know that you have what it takes to be a magician."

"I'm not too sure." Cadi said nervously. "Do you know how hard it is to be a-"

"Cadi!" Murtagh shouted. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Cadi called. "Good-bye. I'll see you in two hours, then." Cadi said, smiling at her friend and running after Murtagh.

They wandered through the castle, with Murtagh pointing out things here and there, like "That's where we train. We'll get your weapons fitted soon." Or, "That's the dragon hold up there. Only Shruiken and Thorn live there until the next egg hatches."

"Is Thorn your dragon?" Cadi asked politely. She had never seen Thorn, only heard of him. He, like Murtagh, was a legend.

"Yes." Murtagh said, his eyes brightening. "Would you like to meet him?"

"M-meet?" Cadi exclaimed, biting her lip.

"Come on! He's not anything to be scared of." Murtagh grabbed her hand and they ran around a corner- right into Gabriell.

"Cadi." Gabriell said in an icy voice, hands on her hips. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Gabriell-" Murtagh began in a panicky tone, but Gabriell exploded in fury and lunged at Cadi. Gabriell beat at Cadi with her thin, white fists and kick her over and over. She shook the younger girl's shoulders until Cadi's teeth chattered. "I hate you!" Gabriell screamed. "Hear me? I hate you, Cadi!" When Murtagh finally pulled Gabriell off, Cadi's face was bloody and swollen. The left side was already puffed up and was beginning to turn black and blue. Tears swarmed down her beaten face.

"Gabriell?" Galbatorix demanded, coming around the corner with Shruiken looming behind him. "What's the meaning of this? Go to your room immediately."

"Father-" Gabriell began, but Galbatorix took her shoulder and led her off. Cadi sank against the wall, touching her red face with one finger.

"Cadi, I'm sorry." Murtagh exclaimed.

"Don't be. Nothing was your fault." Cadi said in the same tone that she used to comfort the little children in the palace. Her smile ended in a pained wince.

"Come on." Murtagh said, pulling her up. He muttered a few words, and to her amazement, her cheek reduced to its normal size and color. One by one the deep gashes on her face melted away, leaving only one long scar on her left cheek.

"What did you do?" Cadi asked, turning to look at her reflection in a window.

"Simple magic." Murtagh said. "I wonder why that one scar is still there."

"It doesn't matter." Cadi said with a bright smile. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. You were going to take me to see Thorn."

"So I was." Murtagh agreed. 'Come on then. WE have to be back in two hours."

Up the in the dragon hold, Murtagh stopped in the door. Almost immediately, Cadi felt a gust of wind. She looked up to

Cadi looked on as Murtagh and Thorn had what looked like a staring competition. Finally, Thorn nodded his head and advanced toward Cadi, who shrank backwards.

"Cadi, he's nothing to be afraid of." Murtagh said, taking Cadi's arm. He placed her hand on one of Murtagh's huge scales, and Cadi smiled a little. Then Thorn snorted out a puff of steam and Cadi retreated again.

"That's all right. Try again." Murtagh encouraged. Cadi took a step forward and gingerly placed one hand on Thorn's shoulder. He swung his neck around and placed his chin on Cadi's shoulder, causing her to burst out laughing.

"Cadi, let's go." Murtagh suddenly exclaimed. "Galbatorix just called me."

"I didn't hear anything-" Cadi began, but before she could do anything else, Murtagh caught her hand and pulled her atop Thorn. The dragon's huge red wings beat a few times before they soared out of the dragon hold. Cadi closed her eyes and felt nauseous.

"Open your eyes!" Murtagh shouted. "It's great!"

Cadi opened her eyes a squint and gasped as she saw the ground getting closer and closer. People scattered to the sides to give them room, but a few feet above the ground, Thorn pulled up and took off for Galbatorix's throne room. "How do you like it?" he shouted.

Cadi bit her lip. "It'll take some getting used to."

"I thought so." Murtagh said happily. _I guess he took that as a yes_. Cadi thought.


	6. Training and Tarra

Cadi's studies began early the next morning. Instead of waking up and doing chores immediately, a maid woke her up and placed a loaded silver tray on her bedside table.

"Breakfast for you, miss." She said. "King Galbatorix requests your presence in the throne room in an hour, at six o'clock."

"Thank you." Cadi said before the maid nearly ran down the steps, across the room and out the door. Breakfast was delicious, and Cadi put on one of her new outfits and ran out into the hallway.

She looked left first, then right. Which way was the right way to go? She chose one hallway, but only became more confused. She was hopelessly lost when suddenly, rounding a corner, she saw Murtagh.

"Murtagh!" she called. He turned and frowned. "I thought you were supposed to be in the throne room."

"Uh, I am." Cadi admitted. "But I'm lost."

"Come on!" Murtagh said. He took her arm and half-carried half-dragged her out the door. "Galbatorix will be furious if you're late!"

They arrived at the throne room doors at 5:59. The guards let them in, and Cadi saw Galbatorix standing in the middle of the room with two men. Murtagh bowed to the king and shook hands with the men, and Cadi decided to copy him.

"Torren and Winston." Galbatorix said. "This is Cadi. Cadi, Torren, your mentor and magic instructor from now on. Winston will train you to fight."

_Fight_. Cadi thought. No one mentioned anything about that.

"Murtagh, bring Cadi out to the sparring field. She'll be working with Winston first." Galbatorix said. "I'm leaving for Dras-Leona with Shruiken and won't be back for three weeks. Keep things in order, Murtagh."

Cadi had to run to keep up with the long strides of Murtagh, Torren, and Winston as they headed for the sparring fields. "What is the king going to Dras-Leona for?" she asked curiously, tying her hair back with a short knot of ribbon.

"It's not a pleasure trip, that's for sure." Winston said in his deep, rumbling voice. Winston was huge and muscular, and he had about five knives hanging from his belt. A strange stench of rotting meat clung to him. Cadi stepped a little bit away from him. "Probably to find out more about the other rider."

"Yes, Galbatorix definitely wants to know more about that Eragon character." Torren agreed. Torren was short and slender, with sleek silver hair and piercing green eyes- he was everything that Winston wasn't. "I've heard the Shadeslayer is quite the powerful magician."

"What do you say, Murtagh?" Winston asked. "We know you've fought him before."

"You have?" Cadi asked. She felt her eyes growing wide- Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, were hated and yet revered in the palace. "So they actually do exist?"

"Exist!" Winston puffed, bursting into a throaty, choking laugh. "Of course they do! So, Murtagh, what about them?"

Murtagh paused and didn't say anything for a minute. Then he said in a low voice. "They're very strong."

"Strong enough to defeat you, Murtagh." Torren said in his silvery-smooth voice. "They did, didn't they?"

Murtagh gritted his teeth together in anger. "It was sort of a truce." He forced out.

Torren was about to say something more, but with one flick of Murtagh's finger, a glass screen far ahead of them melted away, and the hall filled with the sounds of clashing swords and shouting male voices.

"Come on!" Winston boomed, taking Cadi's elbow. Her wrist was about the size of one of his fingers. "No time to waste, Cadi. Let's start."

Before long, Cadi found herself standing in the middle of a round, sandy pen. Winston tossed a long wooden stick at her, and she gave it a weird look.

"Don't we use swords?" she called. The stick reminded her of a broom or a mop. Not very glamorous or different.

"Not right now." Winston said. "Beginners start with spear handles."

"All right." Cadi said. Torren and Murtagh hung over the fence to watch as Winston drew out a very long and menacing sword.

"Roll up your sleeves." Murtagh called. "And wear something short-sleeved tomorrow."

Cadi rolled up the sleeves of her baggy emerald-green silk shirt. The shirt hung all the way to her knees, half-covering the tight black leather pants underneath. She didn't like the outfit much, but the seamstresses had said that it was the most suitable for training.

"Have you ever sparred with a spear handle before?" Winston asked, shaking his arms and legs and flexing his muscles. Cadi shuddered. "Uh…actually, I've been a maid my whole life. Maids usually don't spar with spear handles. Or with anything, actually."

"That's what Galbatorix said." Winston said as Cadi ran her work-worn hands up and down the smooth wooden staff. "He said that you'd be more comfortable with this than with a sword. We're going to start _very_ simple. All right?"

Cadi definitely didn't find the lessons 'very simple'. For the next few weeks, she was pounded and pummeled every morning by Winston. Torren usually put up a barrier around Winston's sword, but one day he forgot and Winston almost cut Cadi's leg straight through. After lunch, she sat with Torren in the palace and pored over dictionaries in the Ancient Language. The words were hard to pronounce and Cadi made many mistakes- such as setting three bookcases on fire and shattering all the windows in the room- but Torren overlooked the 'trifles'- as he called them- and sent her to her room every day with five or six books to copy. Murtagh watched over her lessons all the time- probably by the king's orders- and frequently came to her room afterwards to give her little bits of advice. And he was never far behind while Cadi was eating or walking around the palace- probably to make sure Gabriell didn't attack Cadi again.

One day, weeks later, as Cadi sat on a couch in her room to study, there was a knock on the door and a girl around her own age came in, holding a large, flat pan and a tall white pitcher. "Hi!" Cadi said, putting her book away. Since she had started training, she hadn't had time to see any of her friends, and she was longing for some company.

"Hello, miss." The girl said shyly, approaching the couch that Cadi was sitting on. "My name is Tarra. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"No, I don't think so, either…" Cadi said as Tarra set down the pan and poured water from the pitcher into it. "What do you do?"

"I'm the foot washer, miss." Tarra explained. "I go every day to the princess's and Murtagh's rooms, and today he told me to start coming here."

"Oh, no!" Cadi blushed. "I don't need anybody to wash my feet. It's all right."

"Are you sure, miss?" Tarra said. "I don't mind. I've been trained to do this since I was little."

"If you really want to, then." Cadi said hesitantly. "I used to be a maid, too, so I'm not very used to people waiting on me."

"That's all right, miss." Tarra said cheerfully. "I'm sure you'll get used to it soon. I wish I were training to be a magician. It sounds so exciting!"

"H-How do you know I'm training to be a magician?" Cadi asked as she placed her feet into the pan.

Tarra laughed. "Everybody in the city knows, miss! It's a very fascinating job, don't you think?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I started." Cadi sighed as Tarra sorted through a bunch of different bottles in her shoulder bag.

"Don't you think so anymore, miss?" Tarra asked, her huge violet eyes shining with sympathy.

"No!" Cadi wailed. All of her pent-up emotions came flooding out, and Tarra sat listening sympathetically. "I feel so incompetent! I try to do everything Winston teaches me, but I feel like I'm not catching on. He moves so fast that I don't even have time to process what he's doing, and by noon every day I'm so tired and stiff that I can hardly move! And Torren just sits there and gives me piles and piles of books to memorize until I feel like my brain is going to shrivel and die! And when he makes me practice using magic, so much energy drains from me that I've already fainted six times, but he doesn't care! None of them care! All they want is another little machine to work for Galbatorix!"

Tarra sighed. "I'm sorry, miss. You must be going through a tough time. But you'll make it out all right, I'm sure. If it helps, maybe when I come here every day I can help you study."

Cadi brightened. "That's a good idea, Tarra. I never have a chance to talk to anybody except for my teachers and Murtagh nowadays."

"Are you and Murtagh good friends?" Tarra asked as she poured flowery, scented oil from a clear glass bottle onto Cadi's feet.

Cadi smiled wryly. "I guess you could say that. Murtagh's nice, but I feel sometimes like everything I say to him is going to get repeated to Galbatorix, so it always feels uncomfortable." She froze in horror for a second. "You aren't reporting to Galbatorix too, are you?"

"Me?" Tarra laughed. "Galbatorix doesn't even know who I am." She wiped Cadi's feet dry with a towel, stood up, and headed for the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, miss."

"Oh, don't call me miss." Cadi said quickly. "Cadi will be fine."

"All right, Cadi." Tarra said. "Good luck with your studies." And with that, the door clicked shut behind her.


	7. Galbatorix's Return

A few days later, Cadi saw Shruiken swooping in over the city from her bedroom window. A second later, a voice in the hallway shouted, "He's back!" and the palace flew into action.

When Cadi peeked out the door a few seconds later, she saw maids running in all directions, polishing furniture, beating the rugs and wiping the windows clean. She saw Tarra run past with a huge basket of laundry and remembered her days as a maid. They had all slacked off when Galbatorix was away and panicked when he returned. Cadi sighed and closed the door. Sometimes she missed those days- as a maid, she hadn't felt like someone was always watching her every move and viewing her as a tool instead of a girl.

She was dressed and finishing her breakfast when a maid knocked on the door. "Excuse me, miss." She said in a frightened voice. "But King Galbatorix, Lord Murtagh and Torren and Master Winston require your presence in the throne room." As soon as she finished delivering her message, she dashed away, slamming the door behind her.

"Thank you!" Cadi shouted to the closed door.

She hurried as fast as possible to the throne room. A couple of maids were soaping the floor in front of the main doors, so Cadi circled around and went through a side door. As she entered the huge room, she heard voices and ducked behind a thick velvet curtain.

"So Cadi has been doing all right?" Galbatorix asked in his deep, rather sinister voice.

"Not as well as you planned, Your Majesty, but she's come quite far." Winston said. "I think you'll be impressed, Your Majesty."

"How much has she mastered, Murtagh?" the king snapped. "Have you watched a few of her sessions like I commanded you?"

"Nearly all of them, sir." Murtagh replied. "She learns fast-"

"But she's very clumsy!" Torren cut in. "Set the whole section of books on gems on fire with one word, Your Majesty. Never have I had the misfortune of-"

"Wait." Galbatorix said sharply. "Set bookshelves on fire with one word? Get out from behind that curtain, Cadi, I'm not blind. Did you do that?"

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I did." Cadi admitted, coming out from behind the curtain. "I didn't mean to. I was trying to throw the table across the room."

"Hmm." Galbatorix said. "You're coming along faster than I thought. That's very advanced magic. What has Torren been teaching you? Can you speak in the ancient language?"

Torren started speaking. "Your Majesty, I have given her every exercise-"

"I wasn't asking you, Torren." Galbatorix snapped. "Answer me now, Cadi."

"I-I can say a few sentences." Cadi said. "And I know lots of words needed to use magic, but Torren says my grammar is awful."

"Hmm…well, from now on, Cadi, after you leave classes with your teachers, come directly to me." Galbatorix said. "I can teach you things that even they cannot. No worries, little Cadi." He chuckled sinisterly. "Soon, I will make you the most powerful magician in Uru'baen. Will that make you happy?"

A glance at Murtagh informed Cadi that a wrong answer could mean her head. "Of course, Your Majesty." She replied with a deep bow. "I only wish to serve you with my powers."

Galbatorix leaned back, satisfied. "Very well. You will go on with training. I want Murtagh to take you to the sparring rings while I talk with Winston and Torren. I will see you this afternoon."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Cadi said with another bow. Galbatorix turned to talk to Shruiken, and Murtagh nearly dragged her from the room.

"Why does Galbatorix want to see me after my lessons?" Cadi asked as Murtagh threw a baton at her head. She dodged it just in time. "Whoa, not so hard! You almost crushed my skull!"

When he only went storming down the hall, Cadi picked up her stick and raced after him. "Murtagh! Answer me! Why do I have to see Galbatorix later?"

Murtagh glared at her. "Not now." He muttered, not moving his lips. "Wait till we get outside."

Cadi stormed after him, fuming but not wanting to make a scene in front of everybody. As soon as they were alone in the sparring ring, she faced him and crossed her arms. "Yes? Feel like explaining now?"

Murtagh closed his eyes and let out a long, exhausted sigh. Cadi felt anger seeping out of her. "Oh, Murtagh, I'm sorry for yelling at you." She apologized awkwardly, grinding her spear deep into the sand.

"No, Cadi, _I'm_ sorry for _you_." Murtagh finally said. He opened his eyes. "Do you remember what you said back there when he asked you whether you'd be happy?"

Cadi thought for a second. "Something like…I'd be happy to serve him with my power."

"Yeah." Murtagh said with a little defeated nod. "That was a mistake."

"Why?" Cadi asked curiously.

"Cadi, listen to me." Murtagh said. "That wasn't wise. Today, Galbatorix is going to make you swear loyalty to him in the ancient language."

Cadi shrugged. "So? Of course I'm loyal. I was born and raised in Uru'baen. I've never been outside the city walls. I'd love to use my powers to fight. It'd be exciting! Why wouldn't I want to swear allegiance to Galbatorix? I mean…" she paused and frowned. "…besides the fact that he is rather mean. And a little cruel."

"Listen, Cadi." Murtagh sighed. "If Galbatorix finds out your true name, he will have total control of your mind and body. And believe me, you don't want that. That's not 'exciting'. It's terrifying."

Cadi started to speak, but Murtagh cut her off. "Winston's coming. Pretend you're arguing with me about your baton."

Cadi promptly gave it a kick. It wobbled, tilted, and fell to the sand. "I'm sick of using this old stick! It's just like going back to being a maid. It reminds me of my mop. Why can't I use swords like you or Winston or Galbatorix?"

"Galbatorix feels you're not ready for it." Murtagh said in a calm, cool voice. All the uncertainty of a few seconds ago was erased, and his face resembled a mask. Cadi felt a little unnerved at seeing quickly this man could exchange one mask for another. How often was he being truthful with her?

"On the contrary, Lord Murtagh." Winston's deep voice rumbled. "King Galbatorix now feels as if Cadi is ready to move on from the baton." Cadi and Murtagh both whirled around as Winston tossed Cadi a long silver sword. It was expensive and made from the finest quality materials. Cadi had seen dozens of them hanging in the weaponry. "I'll begin teaching you the art of swordsmanship, but you must continue practicing with the batons. The king requires it."

"Yes, Master." Cadi said obediently, lifting the sword to eye level. "Thank you."

"And let's have no more tantrums at Lord Murtagh." Torren added from his perch on the fence. Cadi still felt a little wary around Torren- something about his pale, foxy eyes scared her and warned her to keep away. With one word, Torren shielded their swords, and with another, it grew around twenty pounds. Cadi gasped and dropped it into the sand. "Why is it so heavy?"

"The king would have you train with the sword weighed down." Winston replied. He didn't give her any other information.

"Yes, Master." Cadi sighed, lifting the sword. She nearly dropped it again and had to place it over her shoulder to prevent it from falling.

"Maybe just a little lighter, Torren." Murtagh said dryly. "You wouldn't want to duel with a load of bricks tied to your sword, either."


	8. Beginning of the Journey

Far, far away from Uru'baen, Eragon was heaving himself into Saphira's saddle. Arya was on the ground, checking to make sure the buckles were secure.

"It was a good idea having this saddle made." She commented. "It seats two very comfortably."

Eragon didn't answer her. He was far away in his own world.

_I still can't believe we're leaving_. He commented to Saphira. _Isn't it foolish to leave right now, on the verge of war? _

_Now that I think of it, it does seem a little foolish, little one_. Saphira admitted. _I heard Nasuada saying that Galbatorix has many plans up his sleeve. It might not be the best move if the two of us left now. _

_Plans, hmm? Like what?_ Eragon replied, watching Arya give the dragon a pat on her huge neck. In the distance, Eragon saw Roran come running from a tent.

_Plans like he's training a few new magicians to replace the Twins._ Saphira informed him_. If they're going to replace the twins, whoever it is must be good. _

_What about the rumors about the egg? I don't suppose it's hatched yet_. Eragon's mind was half on the conversation, half watching Roran hand his huge bag to Arya.

_That is impossible_. Saphira snorted. Roran was enveloped in a huge puff of smoke, and Saphira and Eragon both chuckled. _If the egg had hatched, all Alagaesia would be buzzing with the news. In fact-_

"Roran!" Eragon shouted. Saphira grumbled about being interrupted and poofed out another cloud of smoke. "Roran! You can't be bringing that much stuff."

Roran frowned up at him. "How much did you bring?"

Eragon pointed to two very small sacks strung together by a very long string. The string was flung across Saphira's back for balance when she was flying. "If you're going to bring that much, we can carry either it or you. Saphira isn't that strong." Saphira let out another indignant puff of smoke.

"Eragon, stop annoying Saphira!" Arya snapped, coming out of the third puff gray and sooty. "And Saphira, please stop puffing."

"Sorry." Eragon said immediately. "Saphira says sorry too."

Saphira jerked her big blue head up and down as Roran clumsily undid his bundle and took out a few possessions. Eragon threw them into a saddlebag and Roran fumbled his way up into the saddle. Eragon tied their legs to the saddle and waved to Arya.

"Take care." She said earnestly. "And be back as soon as possible. We desperately need you here."

"I'll try." Eragon promised as Saphira lifted into the air. Her huge blue wings flapped a few times, propelling them high into the air. Roran clutched Eragon and moaned. "Is it always this bad, Eragon?"

"You get used to it." Eragon said with a little grin. "Just be thankful she's not somersaulting."

Saphira landed that night. Eragon didn't have a very good clue where they were, but the place looked terrifying and sent chills up and down Eragon's spine. As far as the eye could see in all directions, there was absolutely nothing but the flat, endless dirt- not one shrub or one little hill or tuft of grass. The ground was flat and dry and covered in deep, dark cracks from having no rain. In the center of all this emptiness, there was a huge, sinister, twisted, leafless tree. Its trunk was knotted and scarred, and all the branches twisted downwards towards them, as if wanting to strangle them.

Before long, Eragon had a small fire crackling. They sat in silence for an hour or two before Roran spoke up. "I haven't seen you in so long, Eragon." He said finally. "I feel as if I don't know you anymore."

Eragon waited for him to continue, and he did. "I mean…" he pondered. "We've both grown. We're not boys anymore. And…look at you!" his voice faltered and cracked. "Everything about you has changed. You're a warrior, and a Dragon Rider. Who would have dreamed a few years ago that you would be on speaking terms with the rulers of the Varden, Surda, and Ellesmera?"

Eragon snorted. "Yeah, sometimes I can hardly believe it myself."

"And another thing." Roran continued. "You look different. I hardly recognized you when I saw you." He sighed a little. "You've changed. No one in Carvahall ever looked like you do now."

Eragon sighed and stood up. "I guess I'm not like you, Roran. You want to marry Katrina and have a happy little family and live in a happy little village just like Carvahall used to be. I used to want life back the way it was, too…" he paused and stroked Saphira's neck. "But I don't want it that way anymore. I love this life. It's exciting…and new…and-"

"Dangerous, and frightening." Roran cut in. He rolled over in his blanket. "You have changed. I don't understand you anymore, cousin." And with that, he pulled the blanket over his head.

Fine then! Be like that! Eragon growled to himself. You just don't understand the way I feel.


	9. Murtagh's Success

"Your Majesty…" Murtagh said slowly, trying to choose the right words. Galbatorix was lounging on his throne, Shruiken was sleeping on a cushion and Murtagh was pacing back and forth in front of the king. "You see, since you're away so often, I thought…that it might be better if Cadi swore allegiance to me…instead of you."

"Instead of me?" Galbatorix asked. "And why would you want that. Murtagh?"

"Because…" Murtagh paused and tried to look confident. "You're not here in the palace very often, and even when you are here, you hardly ever see her. I supervise all of her lessons and everything. It just seems to me that it'd be much more convenient."

Galbatorix said. "Well, I suppose you're right, Murtagh. Do whatever you think best. And when Cadi comes here today after lessons, tell her I'm not able to see her. Shruiken and I are visiting a general's house. We're going over battle plans."

"Yes, your majesty." Murtagh said with a slight bow. Galbatorix climbed into Shruiken's saddle, and the huge black dragon took off. The glass ceiling of the throne room slid back to let them through. In a few flaps, they vanished from sight.

Murtagh was so relieved he felt like dancing, but he controlled himself and headed off towards one of the small libraries in the back of the castle.

"All right." He heard Torren's voice say. "You want to move this bag of stones across the room and place it in the box. What do you do?"

"Umm…" Cadi paused and opened her mouth to speak.

"No, no, no." Torren said dismissively. "Far too specific. Think more general words."

Cadi gave him a little glare and tried another word. This time, the door jerked off its hinges and hurtled towards them. Cadi ducked, but Torren was too late. It fell on top of him and knocked him off his chair.

Murtagh couldn't help but burst out laughing. Cadi saw him and her face brightened. "Hello, Murtagh!" she said cheerfully.

Torren pushed the door off of himself and sputtered. "That's enough for today, Cadi. Class is over."

"Go wait for me in your room, okay? I'll be right there." Murtagh asked. Cadi nodded trustingly and raced off down the corridor. Both men watched her leave. Murtagh was looking thoughtful, Torren was looking furious.

"I tell you, Murtagh." He growled. "Never in my life have I _ever_ had such a pupil. The things she does! It's too much for me." He pushed a huge pile of books across the table. "Here, would you take these to her room for her? Stupid girl, leaving her homework here. Probably thought I wouldn't notice."

"This is her homework?" Murtagh asked incredulously. "How does she keep up with it? No wonder she looks so exhausted all the time."

Torren gave him a superior glare. "_I_ am her teacher, Murtagh. _I_ decide her workload. Normally, I wouldn't give so much, but she is doing so awfully. Never in my life…never…such misfortune…how clumsy…" his voice faded out in a string of muttered words.

"Hmm." Murtagh said half to himself, opening a book. He saw a page full of words so tiny that there was a magnifying glass tied to the bookmark. All words in the ancient language and their meaning. He closed it and examined the cover. It was worn and red and had only the word 'one' on it, embossed in gold in the ancient language. He lifted it to look at the next book. It was identical- except with the word 'two'. He tilted his head to look at the spines of the stacked books.

"Seventeen." He said in horror.

Torren shrugged offhandedly and cleaned up the rest of the books on the table. "She does it, so I give it. Although how she handles it, I don't know. She's obviously not very bright."

"But she's pretty strong." Murtagh encouraged. "Most beginners can't throw a twig across the room, not to mention a door."

"She is strong." Torren admitted grudgingly. "But all her strength is wasted if she doesn't get a good grasp on the ancient language."

Murtagh left for Cadi's room, with seventeen thick, red books floating along behind him. When he opened the door, they shot past him and landed the couch beside Cadi. She looked up and groaned in horror.

"Okay, Cadi." Murtagh said as he closed the door behind him. "I went to Galbatorix and- miraculously- convinced him to let you say the oath to me instead of him."

Cadi pulled her long, dark braid over her shoulder and scrunched up her nose. "So…you'll know everything I'm thinking instead of Galbatorix?"

"Believe me." Murtagh said. "I may seem bad, but he's worse."

"Okay, I believe you." Cadi laughed. "But I absolutely have to?"

"It's that or die." Murtagh said cheerfully, sitting down on a couch opposite Cadi.

She groaned and pointed at the books. "Right now, dying looks like a better option."

In five minutes, Murtagh taught Cadi the words to bind them together and she repeated them. Suddenly, she felt a weird, heavy presence pressing around her thoughts. She put her hand to her temple. "Is it supposed to feel like this?"

"Strange and heavy?" Murtagh asked. "That's right."

Cadi frowned. The feeling _was_ strange. She felt like something was invading her thoughts and she didn't like it.

"But one good thing that we can do with this…" Murtagh paused, walked across to her couch and picked up one book. "Look at me a second."

Cadi looked at him. Murtagh glanced down at the page and then stared back. Suddenly, Cadi felt as if someone had hit her on the head with the book. She shuddered, blinked, and looked down at the book.

"What?" Cadi gasped, snatching the book from Murtagh. She opened the book at a random page in the middle and read a few lines. Then she gave Murtagh a suspicious glance. "Murtagh, how do I know this book so well?"

Murtagh leaned back and grinned. "See? Isn't that convenient?"

Cadi thought hard and remembered the whack-on-the-head feeling. "Y-You mean you…put the whole book into my head?"

"Something like that." Murtagh said. A bell tower started ringing somewhere outside, and he jumped up. "I have to go. I fly with Thorn a couple hours every day."

"Good-bye! And thanks for that." Cadi laughed and threw the 'finished' book across the room. The spine hit the wall, and the pages crumpled as the book fell to the carpet. Murtagh grinned as he left the room. Cadi had changed completely. If he'd met her now, he'd never have dreamed that she was the silent, timid girl that Cadi had been several weeks ago.


	10. The Start of Cadi's Ending

"We're stopping?" Roran asked in disbelief. "Again, Eragon?"

Eragon shot him a rather nasty glance. The two cousins- or actually, once-thought-to-be cousins- still weren't on the best of terms, however, they had returned to speaking, as it was rather inconvenient to speak with sign language.

"I SAID…" Eragon explained slowly, very exasperatedly, "…we can't be tracked, or else they'll kill all of us for sure! That's why we keep doubling back…"

They'd been traveling for over a week now. Eragon was constantly having to take long detours around cities or doubling back to make sure that none of Galbatorix's soldiers were following them.

"How far away is Helgrind, anyway?" Roran grumbled as Saphira began spiraling down towards a small clearing in the center of a forest. Her huge wings beat rhythmically until they hit the ground with a shaking thud. Eragon, who was used to this by now, took it easily, but Roran's jaw bounced and his teeth clicked sharply together. His limbs flopped like a puppets against the dragon's scales, and Saphira let out a roar of annoyance, which set a few trees nearby on fire.

_Saphira! Careful_! Eragon thought sharply as he leapt onto the thick, springy grass and began unpacking his small bags. The stench of tightly packed sweat-soaked clothes filled the air as he opened the first bag.

"Is there a stream around here?" he said aloud, more to himself than to Roran.

"Yeah, right over there." Roran said, pointing. Eragon took out a small bar of soap and carried his belongings over to the stream, where he began to scrub vigorously at them. Roran, whose things smelled even worse, joined him. After a while, they hung the garments up on branches to dry. It was getting cold, so Eragon spoke a few terse words, and a neat circle of grass pulled itself out of the dirt, leaving a cleared circle. Dead branches from trees all around them shot into the circle (one hitting Roran's face on the way, giving him an unpleasant-looking black eye) and immediately a small fire kindled itself alight. Roran's mouth dropped open. He still couldn't get used to Eragon's magical powers.

For the rest of the evening, they sat huddled around the fire, not talking much. Eragon kept rather warm because Saphira had draped her wings around him like a big heated tent, but Roran sat shivering on the other side of the fire. He finally drifted off to sleep, and occasionally mumbled in his dreams, "Katrina. Helgrind. Dragon…"

_So, little one…_ Saphira rumbled as Eragon picked a tiny bit of fish in his fingers. _I've been hearing news about the magicians that Galbatorix is training to replace those Twins._

Eragon looked up at Saphira. Her eyes were glinting in the firelight. _What have you heard?_

_Galbatorix is using children._ Saphira said gravely. _He's training gifted children in sword-fighting and magic. He hopes that one of them will become the next dragon rider._

Eragon clenched his hands. _The Varden doesn't have so many people. There aren't very many gifted children to train. And there's nobody to train them, either._

_Exactly._ Said Saphira with a long sigh that blew out the fire. Eragon rekindled it quickly before it got too cold and took up another piece of fish. Saphira continued. _They're saying that-_

_Who's 'they'?_

_I've heard people talking here and there. Nobody I know by name. As I was saying, they're saying that Galbatorix…may have a daughter._

_A DAUGHTER?_ In his surprise, Eragon squeezed his hands together so hard that the piece of fish he was holding burst and sprayed fishy juice all over him. Saphira snorted with laughter.

_Yes, a daughter. That's where the idea started, they say, the Empire wants to raise a whole generation of children who can be lead by the daughter. _

Eragon was so troubled by this news that he stayed quiet for a long time. The hope of Orik and Nasuada had been that Galbatorix would soon grow too old to keep up the Empire…however, with Murtagh and his daughter and this new legion of children…Eragon shuddered. The thought was too awful. Children…working magic for Galbatorix…

Cadi awoke with a gaping yawn and looked around her balcony.

_I'm waiting down here._

Cadi gasped and sat up straight. She still wasn't accustomed to Murtagh's presence in her mind, even after a few days. Looking over the railing, she saw Murtagh resting on a sofa. He grinned up at her. She threw on a velvet robe and tied the sash as she hurried downstairs to meet him.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking out the window to the main square of the city, where the clock read nearly eight. She was usually woken up at four!

"Guess what?" Murtagh said. "It's a special day today, Cadi."

"Yeah? What's happening?" she asked eagerly.

Murtagh whisked out a large black box from behind his back, and Cadi gave him a wary look as she opened it carefully. He grinned like a cat. Then she gasped as she lifted out a beautiful, ornate emerald green robe, covered with diamonds so tiny that you could only see their sparkle. The long bell-like sleeves were also rimmed with diamonds and white fur, and a matching cape was lined with dark brown, striped fur. In the middle of the cape was a huge, dinner-plate sized diamond set in the middle of a hand-embroidered silver eye.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" Cadi gasped, holding it to her body and twirling around. "What's it for?"

"The egg ceremony." Murtagh beamed.

Cadi stopped twirling so suddenly that she fell over her feet and landed on the couch in a heap. "Excuse me? You said what?"

Murtagh was smiling as if he thought she'd be delighted. "The egg ceremony!" he repeated. "There's going to be a huge ceremony and feast because tonight, you're going to touch the egg to see whether you'll be a dragon rider."

Cadi felt as though somebody was stabbing her repeatedly in the stomach with a pitchfork. She remembered her nauseated feeling when she had ridden on Thorn. "But, Murtagh! I don't want to be a Dragon Rider!"

Murtagh's grin slid off his face.

"No, I don't! I hate flying!"

"It's not your choice, Cadi." Murtagh said earnestly, "Honestly, I thought you'd be delighted…but even if you're not, you've got to! King Galbatorix commands it- just think what would happen to you if you refuse! Besides, the egg probably won't hatch anyway. It hasn't for centuries."

Cadi sighed in relief. "I suppose so." She agreed, but the beautiful morning had been ruined. "So what time should I go down to meet Galbatorix?"

The king himself had been giving her lessons for the past few days, and she found them fascinating- ever so much more fun than Torren's had been! She didn't get any homework, but still, she felt her power growing by leaps and bounds. Just yesterday, she had actually lifted twenty children into the air, flew them across the throne room and set them down on Galbatorix's throne. Of course they'd been terrified, but Cadi had given them all prizes later for being 'good helpers'. Galbatorix seemed very pleased with her. Cadi wondered how she'd ever thought he was an evil man! Unlike Torren, who yelled and slapped her when she made mistakes, Galbatorix seemed amused by them. She was eager to get down there today for her lesson.

"Your lesson's going to be very quick today, Cadi." Murtagh said. "Galbatorix is getting ready for the celebrations, so he wants me to teach you a few words. Brisingr!"

A spout of fire shot from his hand and formed a wall all around them. The fire blazed bright red and orange, but didn't burn anything.

"Now," said Murtagh. "Say jierda adurna garjzla!"

"Break with water and light?" Cadi asked. "Okay. JIERDA ADURNA GARJZLA!"

Immediately, a huge jet of glittering water, blazing with blinding light, shot out of her palm and crashed through the wall of fire. The blue and red and white and gold colors were shot everywhere, and immediately Murtagh vanished it all with a wave of his hand.

"That'll be your grand entrance." Murtagh informed her. "Galbatorix also wants to use this occasion to show the people of the Empire your progress in magic. So, see that there?"

Cadi squinted in the direction that Murtagh was pointing. Far in the distance, at the edge of the city, was a cliff that ended in a narrow point, towering above the fields around it.

"That's where the ceremonies will be held." He said. "Better go get ready. We're bringing you to the baths first."

The rest of the day passed in a swirl of excitement for Cadi. First she was bathed and scrubbed from head to toe with ointment. Then she had to meet Galbatorix and go over the ceremony procedures. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw what looked like a little army marching by, with a huge silver box inlaid with many precious stones. After the meeting, she had her long, dark hair curled, which took quite a while, seeing that her hair was as straight as sticks. Then about twenty women did her makeup. Finally, at dusk, the women let her go and she ran into her room to change into the robes. They fit perfectly and made her feel like a princess. She looked into the mirror and knew that she looked beautiful.

There was a soft tap on the door, and Murtagh appeared, dressed in white from head to toe. His robes were white, lined with green and silver embroidery, and he held out his arm for her to take. They proceeded down the hallway, Cadi's heart beating rapidly. They passed a huge window, and she saw the cliff that Murtagh had pointed out earlier. It was now silhouetted against the setting sun, and the tiny flickers of ten thousand torches were bobbing around it. Down in the streets, crowds were screaming and dancing, toasting each other with goblets and cheering for "Lady Cadi of the Empire."

"Feeling nervous?" Murtagh asked as they reached the front hall.

"A little." Cadi sighed. "But I guess that's only natural, isn't it?"

They exited the palace doors, guarded by fifty soldiers, and the crowds began to scream and yell.

"Lord Murtagh's there!"

"Long live Lady Cadi!"

"Cadi, the greatest magician of our time!"

Cadi felt frozen stiff, but Murtagh, used to such crowds, waved at them and herded Cadi into the waiting carriage. It rumbled through the streets so quickly that the crowds screamed and rushed to get out of the way.

Cadi stared out the carriage window in excitement, carefully straightening her sleeves and robes. Before long, they'd reached the foot of the cliff, which was roped off to keep the crowds away. "How am I to get up there?" Cadi asked.

"Like this." Murtagh took her hand, and suddenly, they both flew up into the air, higher and higher, until they landed lightly on the top of the mountain.


	11. Terror on the Clifftop

star Cadi looked around the mountaintop. It was a flurry of excitement, with uniformed people scurrying around. Some people were laying down a black velvet carpet, and at the very tip of the cliff, two men were hovering in midair, laying tiny, white balls along the edge of the cliff.

"What're those for?" Cadi whispered to Murtagh, as he took her arm and led her towards a tent.

"You'll see." Murtagh grinned. "Come into this tent first, Galbatorix has something to give you."

Cadi felt just like a princess as the crowd separated for them. The word princess reminded her of Gabriell. She frowned. She hadn't seen Gabriell for a long, long time. She didn't know where the princess was, but-

Oh, great.

She and Murtagh had just entered a large tent, where they found Galbatorix sitting on a heavy gold throne. On a velvet bench beside him was Gabriell. She looked beautiful, wearing a lime green dress, and with her hair twisted up into a sleek knot. She didn't look at them, but Cadi studied her. She was so pale that her skin appeared translucent, and there were wrinkled black bags under her eyes that makeup couldn't hide. Had she been sick? Maybe that was way Cadi hadn't seen her around the castle.

"Ah, Cadi. Murtagh." Galbatorix nodded. "Here on time, I see. Come over here, Cadi, I've got something for you."

Murtagh gave her a smile before bowing to the king and ducking out of the tent. Cadi walked up to Galbatorix and bowed very low. He smiled and took out a large brown box with a clasp.

"This is for you." He said, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond tiara. Cadi gasped. The tiara was made of tiny silver threads, woven together to form flowers and swirls. Diamonds and mother-of-pearl beads were covering every available inch of space. Galbatorix took it out of its blue silk cushioning and placed it on Cadi's head. It was as light as air.

"This was Farra's crown." Galbatorix said. "She was the greatest magician of all time, back in the ancient days. The Empire preserved this crown for the next magical leader.

Cadi raised her fingers to touch the edge of the tiara. "Thank you, your majesty. It's gorgeous."

"Good, I'm glad you like it." Galbatorix said with a slight smile. "I'll be out here, Cadi. The ceremony will began in approximately an hour. Murtagh will come find you around then. Come along, Ell."

He left the tent, with Gabriell (or "Ell", apparently his new nickname for her) stalking after him. When she ducked to get under the flap, she nearly tripped. As she straightened herself, she shot Cadi a malevolent glare.

Cadi hardly noticed. She was now so nervous that her face looked as pale as Gabriell's had, and her hands were trembling. For the next forty minutes, she paced around the tent, until finally, Murtagh came in, looking almost as nervous as she was.

"Come on, this way." He said with a twisted attempt at a smile. They exited the tent, and Cadi jumped. It was dark already. At the very tip of the cliff, there was a gleaming black basin, encrusted with diamonds the size of dinner plates. It looked very ancient, and it was full to the brim with shimmering silver goo..

Cadi peeked over the edge of the cliff and then leapt back. Down below, on the sprawling fields, were millions of people. It looked like a sea of tiny, flickering flames- torches. Here and there, there were bigger ones- bonfires. And, swooping and soaring above the crowds were the Ra'zac. Cadi stood silently for a moment and listened to their shrill screams. She didn't understand how she'd ever thought the screams were terrifying. Now, they sounded brave and exciting- and powerful, very powerful. She closed her eyes and listened to them. She could feel the hairs on her arms rising.

"Come on, let's keep going." Murtagh urged, and Cadi followed him to where Galbatorix was standing, looking over the crowds. "Good, good…" the king was muttering. "A few more than I expected came."

A few more than expected? Cadi wondered how many the king had been expecting! She couldn't even begin to imagine how many people were packed down there, and the numbers just kept growing. Two people were actually attempting to scale the cliff to get up to where they were! The Ra'zac swooped down on them and snatched them into his claws, swooped out over the crowds and dropped them onto the top of a tree. Cadi winced, then giggled as she saw them scrambling from the branches to the ground and running off, terrified, into the dark. She was glad they hadn't been hurt.

Whoosh!

Cadi turned around. A huge fountain of the silver goo inside the basin had exploded out. The crowd oohed and aahed and screamed its approval, but as the fountain of stuff settled back, she saw, distinctly, a gigantic, fiery-green egg that hadn't been in there before drop down into it. She felt her heart start speeding up, and her knees suddenly felt very weak. She leaned against a nearby tree to keep her balance.

"We've decided to start a little early." Galbatorix told them. "Go along, Ell, and sit by the big oak tree back there, and try to stay out of the way. Cadi, come here, Murtagh, get the crowd's attention. We want all eyes on Cadi."

Gabriell sulked away, and Murtagh sent fiery white sparks from his palm, shooting over the crowds, who grew deafening, then fell so quiet that for a moment, Cadi heard a tiny bird chirping in the tree. Galbatorix led Cadi about twenty feet back and stood her right in the middle of the cliff. As it ran, it grew narrower and narrower, and at the very end was the silver basin.

"Brisingr." The king muttered.

A huge wall of fire sprang up again, and the crowd began murmuring and gasping.

"All right, Cadi." Said the king. "Now, just do what we rehearsed this afternoon." He backed up until he stood about thirty feet behind her. Cadi realized that everyone else had backed up too, and they all stood a respectful distance behind Galbatorix, who gave her a reassuring nod.

All right, Cadi. She said firmly to herself. This is your chance. Don't be nervous. Knees, stop shaking! Now, go!

She put her hand out, palm forward, and shouted, "JIERDA ADURNA GARZJLA!"

The spout of blazing, icy water that exploded from her palm was huge. It crashed through the wall of fire, and instead of everything just bursting like it had before, there was a thunderous boom and hundreds of blazing reddish-white comets of fire went soaring over the crowd. They screamed and ducked. But just before the comets hit the ground, they vanished. The people cheered wildly as Cadi walked forward, towards the basin.

Galbatorix did that. Cadi thought. He did that so people would think that I was that powerful, that I made those comets. I'm really not so great. Or impressive.

As she strode (she tried to look confident) towards the basin, the egg rose out of it suspended on a small platform that looked like millions of sparkling diamonds strung together.

Cadi took a deep breath, then, firmly, reached out and grasped the egg firmly in her hands. She lifted it off the pedestal (the diamond platform sank back into the basin and disappeared). She held it over her head. The masses yelled and screamed and cheered.

Then, so Cadi's surprise, a tiny crack began at the tip of the egg and continued towards the middle.

"Oh, no." Cadi muttered. She hadn't really expected it to crack! She lowered it and stared as the crack widened. A piece of vibrant green shell fell to the ground.

WHAM!

The next thing Cadi knew was something heavy on her back and a pounding pain at the back of her head. Then, weak, scrabbling fingers clawed at her face and hands, and she felt the egg being torn away from her arms.

The crowds were on their feet, screaming, gasping in horror, as Gabriell fell back, clutching the egg in her weak white fingers. Her hair had fallen out of its neat bun and her eyes were wide, making her look possessed. "It's mine!" she shrieked, holding it to the sky. Cadi backed up from her, terrified. She didn't even notice that she was edging nearer and nearer to the edge of the cliff.

"IT'S MINE, FATHER! HEAR ME? YOU TRIED TO TAKE IT FROM ME AND GIVE IT TO HER!" Gabriell shrieked like a madwoman as Galbatorix and Murtagh headed towards them, trying to hurry. But they obviously didn't want a fight on the tip of a cliff, with Cadi lying on the edge of it and Gabriell standing at the front, holding the world's last dragon egg above her head.

The egg, which was now out of Cadi's hands, had stopped opening. But Gabriell saw the cracks in it.

"IT'S OPENING!" she screamed, holding it out. "See, Father! I could do it! I DID IT. It's opening!"

But, away from Cadi, the egg didn't crack any more.

"OPEN!" Gabriell shrieked. Cadi was scared stiff- the princess was really mad now. She was foaming at the mouth, and her eyes were completely white. They must have rolled to the back of her head. Cadi backed up even farther and felt the stones starting to crumble away beneath her fingers.

"OPEN!" Gabriell repeated, and hurled it to the rocky ground. The cracks split more, the crowds gasped. Gabriell picked it up again. She held it above her head and threw it down to the ground. The two sides of the egg split apart, revealing a tiny, lime green dragonling, covered with slime and cowering amidst the shards of its shell.

"GABRIELL!" Galbatorix roared, heading towards her. But Gabriell was already leaning down to pick up the baby dragon.

Oh, no. No. No. Cadi thought. She reached for it, but Gabriell tried to knock her away. Her shoulder came down hard onto the dirt and her upper arm hit the dragon, who squealed indignantly.

A burning, blinding, excruciating pain filled her whole body, and Cadi heard loud, agonized, tortured screams. She didn't realize that she was the one screaming. She rocked back and forth on the rocky ground at the very tip of the cliff, oblivious to everything but that pain. The king and Murtagh both started forward frantically, but it was too late. Crazed, Gabriell kicked the other girl as hard as she could, and Cadi tumbled over the edge of the cliff. But just in time, Gabriell reached down and whipped the diamond tiara off her head. She placed it atop her own blonde hair as Cadi streaked through the air towards the earth miles below, and her manic laughter mingled with Cadi's screams of pain and terror.


	12. Awakening

Bright light

That was all Cadi could make out. Bright light…and…she was lying down. Why?

Oh, and she was in pain, too. She hurt all over, especially her ribs and her left arm. And she had a throbbing headache. Voices were buzzing like bees all around her, over her.

_What happened to me?_ She wondered.

_Trouble happened._

Cadi's eyes flew open, and many of the voices turned louder.

"Who are you?" she demanded out loud to the voice that had said "Trouble."

"It's me, Cadi. Tarra." One of the voices said. "Are you all right?"

Cadi blinked a few times, and her vision cleared. She was in her bed, in her room. Murtagh and Tarra were sitting by her bedside, staring down worriedly at her.

Cadi sat straight up, and Tarra gave her a huge hug. "Oh, Cadi." She began to cry. "I'm so glad you're awake! We've been waiting here for days-"

"Who was that?" Cadi interrupted her, waving her hand towards the windows. Her magic was so strong that the curtains swung shut without her saying anything. The room darkened, and now she wasn't blinded. "Somebody…said…'Trouble'. A boy, I think."

"Uh, Cadi, there isn't any boy in here…" Tarra said worriedly. "Just Murtagh and me."

Murtagh was slouched in his chair. He didn't look at her. That began to worry Cadi.

"M-Murtagh?" she said. Well, tried to say. Instead, it came out as a sickly rasp.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Tarra shushed her. "He's asleep! He's been worried sick. Hasn't left your side since you fell…"

Cadi felt suddenly weak and leaned back against her pillows. She realized that she had been changed out of the emerald green robes and was now wearing a plain white nightgown that looked forebodingly familiar. Then it hit her- it was a common maid's dress. She felt her heart stop for a second.

"What happened?" she asked frantically, starting to get up. "How long has it been? Where's the king- I need to speak to him!"

"Shh…Shh…Cadi…" Tarra implored, pushing her firmly into bed. "Don't, you're not strong enough yet! I'll tell you everything." She pulled the covers up around her friend like a fussy little nurse. Then she took a glass goblet of steaming, swirling red liquid and handed it to Cadi. "The doctor left this and told me to give it to you when you woke."

Cadi took a gulp of the tasteless red medicine as Tarra began. "Well, you remember when Gabriell took the egg, right?"

"Uh…yes, didn't she knock me over the cliff? And she broke the egg…"

"Yes, well, thank goodness Murtagh was so quick thinking! He dove right after you off the cliff and caught you, then used his magic to lift you back up. It would've worked if it hadn't been for Gabriell. The people believe that she went crazy! She leapt off the cliff after you and hit Murtagh, who dropped you-"

"Sorry, Cadi." A sleepy voice said as Murtagh sat up, rubbing his eyes. "I tried to hang on, but we all fell."

"You hit your head on a rock and passed out. You haven't woken up till now. And look at your left hand."

Cadi screamed. Her left thumb was bent sideways and jutted out at angle. She tried to move it around, but it only twitched halfheartedly.

"It doesn't matter!" Tarra said quickly. "You're right handed, aren't you?"

"How am I ever going to spar again?!?!?!" Cadi wailed. "Oh, no! Galbatorix is going to kill me! And what about-"

Murtagh clapped a hand over her mouth as Tarra continued. "Well, when Gabriell jumped, she forgot to let go of the baby dragon, and it fell too. Galbatorix has been taking care of it and now it's with Thorn."

"But I don't understand!" Cadi exploded, finally wrenching herself free from Murtagh. "How did I fall?"

"You were hurt, and Gabriell kicked you, remember?" he said.

"Right off the edge of the cliff." Tarra added in a tremulous voice. "I was in the crowd Cadi- I was so scared! I thought you'd die for sure! Galbatorix locked Gabriell in her room." She lowered her voice and glanced around. "I heard that he's not giving her any food, either. But he's going to have to sometime, I mean, she's going to need all her strength to fly on Rigel, won't she?"

"Rigel? Who's Rigel?" Cadi asked.

_Me! _

Cadi jerked again. "What was that?" she said aloud.

"What was what?" Tarra asked. But Murtagh looked very serious. Cadi realized that since their minds were connected, he could hear the voice too.

"But…you mean that Gabriell is the new rider?" Cadi asked, her eyes filling with tears. "I- I don't understand! The egg cracked for me! Gabriell smashed it open, that's not fair, is it?"

Tarra looked as if she had no answer for that. But Murtagh leaned forward and whispered. "Cadi, the three of us know that you're the rider. But Galbatorix, as a father, even though he knows that Gabriell did not inherit a smidgen of his power, still wants to think the best of her. She claims that she can hear Rigel in her head, and he wants to believe her. Don't worry. He still knows that you'll always be more powerful than her. You'll be even more powerful now that Rigel's power is joined with yours."

Cadi heard a gleeful chuckle in her head.

"So he thinks that Gabriell's the next dragon rider?" she said quietly.

Murtagh didn't answer. He just stood up and stretched as if he was very stiff. _Tarra said he's been sitting here since I fell._ Cadi thought. "Gotta go exercise on Thorn. Haven't been out on him in a while; he's getting pretty mad." He said with a slight yawn. "Feel better soon, Cadi, I expect the king will be looking to talk to you sooner or later." He headed down the steps.

"You should get some sleep, Murtagh." Cadi called after him as he approached the door. "And eat!" Murtagh looked back and waved at them before disappearing from sight.

"Take your own advice, Cadi." Tarra teased, handing her a tray loaded with fruits and vegetables. "The nurse said you'll have to stay in bed for a couple more days. No vigorous activity of any kind."

And so Cadi stayed in bed for the next few days, picking up scraps of news about what was going on. She found that Tarra and Murtagh had hardly left her side when she was unconscious. Galbatorix had come once or twice, briefly, to check up on her, and Tarra said that even Gabriell had slouched in once with a little bouquet of starflicker, a very rare and beautiful flower. (Tarra said she suspected that Gabriell had only come because the king had commanded her to.) After another week, Cadi was allowed to leave her bed, but lying down for so long had weakened her limbs, and she could only walk in small circles around her parlor before becoming exhausted. Murtagh poured as much power as he could into her, and every day, Galbatorix sent a huge ruby up to her room. It was full of energy, and after another few days she was well enough to leave her room.

But there was one thing that worried Cadi. She hadn't heard the voice in her head at all since the first few waking moments. She had been planning to ask Murtagh, but he never seemed to be around. And Tarra didn't understand anything about dragons or riders or magic.

The first time she left after the incident on the cliff was with Tarra. The two of them decided to go up to one of the towers to catch a breath of fresh air. Cadi was glad to be spending so much time with her friend. This little break from work was relaxing, and Tarra was fun to be around. Unfortunately, Tarra still had to go around washing feet, so after dinner, Cadi stayed in her room reading more books in the Ancient Language.

Now, the two of them climbed up to the highest, biggest tower in the castle. They stopped frequently to let Cadi catch her breath, but Tarra was a good friend and never complained, just waited until Cadi could go on. They reached the top in time to see an amazing sunset. It painted the sky with soft pinks and purples.

"Wow…" Cadi said softly, leaning her elbows on the wide stone barrier to watch the sun sinking slowly over the edge.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Tarra agreed. "Sometimes I come up here, but usually I'm too busy."

The two girls stared in silence at the sunset for a while, then Tarra laughed and pointed. "Looks like someone spotted us."

Cadi grinned. Thorn was speeding towards their tower. In a few moments he had landed with a clatter beside them, and Murtagh was swinging off. Cadi realized that he was cradling a tiny dark green dragon in his arms.

"Here, Cadi." He said, depositing the scaly little creature into her arms. It let out small clucking sounds and promptly fell asleep, but not before Cadi had noticed its bright green, gold-speckled eyes. They were just like hers!

"This is Rigel." Murtagh said, his chocolate brown eyes flicking back and forth nervously. "Hold him lower, I don't want any of the king's spies to see him with you."

"Why not?" Tarra asked, admiring the baby dragon from a distance. She had backed as far away from Thorn as possible- dragons terrified her.

Murtagh lowered his voice to a whisper. "Galbatoric doesn't want Cadi around Rigel. He knows in his heart that you're the real rider, Cadi, and he wants to keep that from happening so Gabriell can prove herself to him."

Thorn let out a blast of flame which set a nearby flagpole on fire, and Tarra looked petrified. "I'd better go now. Work, you know." She squeaked in a high voice before dashing away down the steps.

"Is that why I haven't been hearing the voice lately?" Cadi asked. "Was it Rigel talking?"

"Yes. Galbatorix thinks that the bond between you will weaken if you're kept away from him during his first month." Murtagh nodded. "Oh, and I have more bad news."

Cadi's legs started to shake from standing too long, and she sank down onto a nearby bench. "Yes? Does it have something to do with my gewdey ignasia? It's been growing dimmer and dimmer. It doesn't shine like yours does."

"Yes, it's about that." Murtagh said, sitting down beside her. The sleeping Rigel squirmed in Cadi's arms, but she didn't feel any sort of connection to it. "Turns out, Cadi, that Gabriell wasn't lying."

Cadi let out a derisive sound. "She wasn't? How is that possible? I have the mark! Rigel hatched for _me_, Tag."

Murtagh didn't speak. Cadi began to get worried.

"How'd this happen?" she whispered to nobody in particular.

"Gabriell was the last to touch the egg before it hatched. Or in this case, was smashed open." Murtagh said dully. "It's complicated." Then his face brightened. "But here's the thing. I'll bring Rigel to see you as often as possible, all right? Try to communicate with him as much as you can. The bond will be back in no time."

Very weak, Cadi nodded wearily and started to stand up, but toppled back down onto the bench.

"Here." Said Murtagh, touching her temple with his finger. Immediately, some of his strength ebbed into her body. "Come on, just a few steps. Thorn will carry you back to your window."

"Thorn? But Murtagh, I don't-"

"Gotta practice or else you'll never be able to ride on Rigel." Murtagh reminded her, grinning.

"Fine." Cadi said, and Murtagh picked her up and threw her like a sack of potatoes onto Thorn's back.

"Hey!" she laughed. "I doubt that's the way I'll be getting onto Rigel!"

Murtagh leapt up behind her and Thorn rose into the air. With a few beats of his scaly wings, they rose over the tower and then swooped over the castle, searching for Cadi's window. Cadi screwed her eyes shut as she felt her stomach flipping in circles. "I was not meant to be a rider!" she shouted over the rushing wind.

"Fine!" Murtagh teased herm speaking right into her ear so he wouldn't need to shout. "I'll just let you know when Gabriell becomes the most powerful dragon rider on earth, shall I?"

"Ha, ha." Cadi said sarcastically as Thorn dropped her off on the marble balcony of her room. "Thanks for giving me a ride. See you soon."

Footsteps were heard on the other side of the window, and Tarra opened it, then jumped back at the sight of Thorn. "Come in!" she said in a worried voice, opening the window wider and letting Cadi lean on her shoulder as she climbed in slowly. "I just got here, came to check whether you were back yet. Galbatorix wants to see you right now. And you too, Murtagh. He's been looking for you everywhere, and he's really mad!"


	13. Into Helgrind

Harsh winds stung Eragon's eyes as Saphira swooped down over Dras-Leona. Snow whipped around them, cutting Eragon's face and sending tiny trickles of blood running down his face. Behind him, Roran was not faring much better. His fingers had been so numb that he couldn't hold on to Saphira anymore, so Eragon had had to tie his legs onto her saddle.

"We're almost there." Eragon said encouragingly. "Just a few more minutes, believe me. And this snow is good. It'll be much harder for the Ra'zac to detect us."

Through the blizzard, he glimpsed the looming, dark shape of Helgrind. "There it is." He said. _Saphira, drop us off near the top of the tower. We'll work down from there and find Katrina._

_Stay safe, little ones_. Saphira replied, circling the tower and finally grasping onto a ledge near the top of the tower.

Eragon grasped his sword- it was elven-made, but not as good as Zar'roc had been- and leapt off of Saphira. He began to untie Roran's legs, and pretty soon, Saphira had flown off, leaving the two of them standing in Helgrind.

It was very quiet. They were standing in a dark, cavernous, rocky room, and snow whisked in through the cracks in the walls and piled on the floor.

"Come on, this way." Eragon said, seeing a flight of spiraling stairs in the corner. "We've got to get lower down. Keep your sword ready at all times. The Ra'zac could be anywhere."

They headed down the steps, swords out, glancing quickly from left to right. When they reached the bottom, they were faced with another huge room with hundreds of passages leading from it in all directions.

"This place is huge." Roran muttered. "How are we ever going to find Katrina in here?"

Eragon looked around too. It was too quiet. He felt very uneasy. "Okay, here's the plan, Roran. Here-" he handed Roran a sack bulging with heavy gold coins. "I need to stay with Saphira no matter what. If I get caught, use that money, buy horses- whatever you want, just get Katrina back to the Varden safely. Don't worry about me and Saphira, I'll do my best to get you out of here." He had suddenly thought of how he would feel if Arya was the one locked in here. He looked around and saw another flight of stone steps. "Come on, this way. We'll try to get farther down as possible."

After another hour of searching, Eragon felt like they were searching for a needle in a haystack. Katrina could be anywhere. She could be asleep, hurt…dead…

Roran was beginning to get desperate, too. "Should we call for her?" he asked, looking around. "Doesn't look like there's any other way."

"No. The Ra'zac would hear too, and that'd be the end of us." Eragon said firmly.

"They'll know we've been here, anyway." Roran said miserably, and Eragon realized that their footprints were clear in the thin layer of snow on the ground.

"Well, I suppose." He said miserably. "Go on, then."

Roran raised his head, cupped his mouth and shouted, "_KATRINA_!"

KATRINA!

Katrina!

Katrina!

His voice echoed off the walls, but there was no response.

Eragon tried now. "Katrina! It's Eragon and Roran. Are you here? Katrina!"

Then, miraculously, they heard a very faint answer.

"Roran? Eragon? Is it you?"

"Katrina!" Roran shouted. "Where are you?"

"Over here….over here."

Katrina sounded very weak. "Keep talking, Katrina!" Eragon called. "We'll follow your voice."

So she kept talking. "I- I'm glad you got here now." They rushed down a passage towards her voice. "You're very lucky. Very lucky…the Ra'zac aren't here."

Eragon stopped short and looked around, amazed. They had entered a room that looked like a shrine of sorts. At one end, there was a marble statue of a child. Two small emeralds were the eyes, and offerings were piled around the base of the statue. At the other end, Katrina was sitting, chained against the wall.

"Katrina! Are you all right?" Roran called, immediately running over to her and crouching down beside her. Katrina was very pale, but smiled broadly at the sight of them. "Jierda!" Eragon said, and the chains snapped apart and fell to the ground.

"Come on, let's get out." Roran muttered, looking around warily and rubbing his hands together.

Katrina struggled to stand up. "There's no rush, boys, the Ra'zac aren't here."

"Why not? And what's that?" Eragon asked, pointing to the statue. He approached it, feeling wary. The emerald eyes seemed to be staring fixedly at him. A tiny plaque at the foot of the statue said, "CADI" in tiny gemstones- more emeralds.

"It's a girl!" Roran said, examining it closely too. It was a girl- a hauntingly beautiful one with a look of intense pride and scorn on her face. She was wearing robes and her hair was in one long braid that hung over her shoulder.

"That's Cadi." Katrina said. "I don't know who she is, but the Ra'zac are obsessed with her. Bow down in front of the statue every day and offer sacrifices to it."

Eragon looked more closely at it and suddenly remembered what Saphira had told him. "Roran! Do you think this could be Galbatorix's daughter?"

"Galbatorix has a daughter?" Katrina asked in amazement, approaching the statue. "Well, whoever she is, you'll need to thank her someday. It's because of her why the Ra'zac aren't here now. They got all excited about a week and a half ago and flew off jabbering about the girl named Cadi. Some sort of party or celebration in her honor. I don't know when they'll be back."

"Well, we'd better hurry anyway." Eragon said hurriedly. "Let's just go now, as quick as possible." As they hurried out, he cast a look backwards at the statue. It still seemed to be staring after him.


	14. Meeting with the King

"Get back on, Cadi!" Murtagh said immediately. "I'll give you a ride there, it'll be quicker.

So Cadi climbed back onto Thorn, and they took off from her window again, leaving Tarra staring after them with a worried expression. After they disappeared from sight, she closed the window and drew the curtains.

Thorn swooped low over the palace courtyard, sending people scrambling for cover. As soon as he landed, Murtagh and Cadi ran for it. Thorn took off to the dragon's tower to drop Rigel off.

"This way." Murtagh panted, leading her across the front hall and down a side stairwell to the throne room. They entered through a side door and found Galbatorix on his throne.

"Murtagh!" he said in surprise. "And oh- Cadi. I was looking for you."

"Yes, your majesty." Cadi said.

"Is your strength coming back?" the king asked, standing up and walking around her. His shrewd eyes noticed how windblown her hair was. "Been out?"

"Yes, I was just out on the tower to watch the sunset." Cadi said.

"Hm." Galbatorix said, staring absently out the window. "No wind today."

Busted.

"So, Cadi." The king continued casually. "It's a pity that the egg did not hatch for you."

Cadi was about to contradict him, but Murtagh's foot leaned over and stomped hard on her toe.

"Yes, quite unfortunate, your majesty." Cadi said lightly. "However, I've heard that Gabriell is the next dragon rider. I would like to extend my congratulations to her."

"Thank you." A haughty voice said, and Cadi and Murtagh jumped. They hadn't noticed Gabriell, who was sitting on the other side of the throne.

"Ell, you're still here?" Galbatorix said in a fatherly voice, the one he had used on Cadi the night of the ceremony. "Why don't you go see Rigel?"

"No, Father." Gabriell whined. "I told you, I can speak to him perfectly fine without wasting my energy climbing all the way up there. And last time I went, he scratched and bit me!"

Cadi coughed quickly to conceal her grin.

Galbatorix sat back down on his throne and studied Cadi like a vulture. He twirled his scepter in his long fingers and stroked his beard. "Cadi." He said suddenly. "Tomorrow morning I would like you to continue your studies with Torren and Winston."

"But king, my finger-"

"Yes, Cadi, I am aware of your left thumb being broken. Winston will address that tomorrow during the lesson. However, you will not be coming back to me anymore. I must spend my time on more important matters, such as Gabriell's training."

Gabriell smirked and mouthed "I'm more important than you" at Cadi, who sent back a smile quite like a grimace.

"Murtagh, the Ra'zac are returning today to Helgrind to guard our little red-haired bait." Galbatorix said. "If you'd like to accompany them, you're welcome. However, I know that Thorn does not get along too well with those Lethrblaka."

"I'd rather not go there, if you please, your highness." Murtagh said immediately.  
"I'd like to stay and oversee the studies of Princess Gabriell. She'll need guidance, you know, being a new dragon rider and all."

Galbatorix looked towards Gabriell with a smile. Gabriell stared at Cadi with a "see look, now Murtagh likes me better again" look. Murtagh winked at Cadi and gave her a grin that meant, "I could really care less about that spoiled princess".

"Very well." The king said to a messenger standing in the corner. "Go and inform the Ra'zac that Lord Murtagh will not be accompanying them back. They are free to return to guard the prisoner." He turned back around, muttering under his breath, "They shouldn't have left her alone and unguarded anyway. They've been away for too long."

Cadi's curiosity got the better of her. "Begging your pardon, your highness, but who exactly are they guarding at Helgrind?"

"Now, don't worry your pretty head over it, Cadi." King Galbatorix said dismissively as the messenger ran out the door. "Just a captive from Carvahall. She's to be used to try to lure more important figures to Helgrind, isn't that right, Murtagh?"

"Yes, very true, your highness." Murtagh said immediately. "She's there to lure Eragon and Saphira there, Cadi. The Empire needs them."

"Yes, we need to kill them." Galbatorix said with an evil snicker. Cadi looked over at Murtagh in that second and saw a flash of anger or worry in his eyes. But it was gone in a flash. Galbatorix continued. "Yes, Eragon needs to be destroyed and Saphira needs to be kept. Dragons are valuable, you know. She might even be yours, Cadi, yes indeed. She'll need a new rider when Eragon dies. Gabriell and Rigel will help with that, won't they? Won't you, Ell?"

"I suppose." Gabriell sighed. "Whatever you'd like, Father. I'm going to my room."

She left the hall as the messenger came running back, panting. "I've delivered the message, your highness." He gasped. At the same moment, through the glass ceiling of the throne room, Cadi saw three Ra'zac on huge winged steeds streak by. "There they go."

"Very good, very good." Galbatorix said absently. "Well, you two can leave too, I suppose." He flicked his wrist and sent a huge ruby hurtling through the air towards Cadi, who caught it just in time. "Filled with energy, Cadi. It'll help get your strength up."

"Thank you, your highness." She said, bowing, before she and Murtagh left the throne room.

"He's not angry!" Murtagh said excitedly as they headed up towards their rooms. "Just called you in there to rub it in your face that you're not the dragon rider, then, I suppose."

"Murtagh." Cadi interrupted. "Who are they really keeping in Helgrind? It's a girl, isn't it, I heard Galbatorix say 'her'."

They were now heading up a deserted staircase, and Murtagh looked around. "I'll tell you, but don't repeat it to anybody." He said sternly. Cadi nodded. "They're keeping Eragon's cousin's fiancée in there, hoping that Eragon will go there in an attempt to save her."

"Is that likely?" Cadi asked. "Sounds rather foolish to me."

Murtagh laughed mirthlessly. "He's a pretty foolish person. He's always been."

"You know him?"

Murtagh was silent. Cadi stopped walking. "You do know him."

"That story can wait for another day." Murtagh said brusquely. "I've got to get to bed."

He brushed past Cadi and headed down the hallway, not looking back.


	15. ERAGON

"Eragon, give us a hand, will you?"

Roran was standing beside Saphira, trying to boost Katrina up onto the saddle. Eragon didn't noticed his struggling. His mind was full of worried thoughts concerning that statue up in the Ra'zac's lair.

_That girl…Galbatorix's daughter? Well, she didn't look anything like him. Wait, how would you know? You've never seen him. Is he really creating an army of magical children? Looks like it, if the Ra'zac are worshipping that statue of the little girl. Wonder if Cadi really is Galbatorix's daughter? I wonder who the mother is. Doesn't seem likely, though, Cadi isn't exactly a royal name, it's more of a maid's name. But who else would the Ra'zac worship so reverently? It just doesn't-_

"ERAGON! Are you going to give me a hand or just stand there like an idiot?" Roran roared.

Eragon jumped and ran over to help. "Sorry, just thinking about that little girl's statue." He said, helping Roran up into the saddle behind Katrina.

"I know, I did that a lot." Katrina said, smiling. She looked extremely pale, like she could barely hold on to Saphira's reins. "She's so young, isn't she? I wonder whether she really looks like that, I mean, is the statue accurate or not?"

Roran made it up onto the saddle and looked around. "It's going to be a tight fit, Eragon. Three people on a saddle made for one?"

"We'll manage." Eragon said. "If you need, though, I can take a horse for now."

"And where'll you get a horse, may I ask?"

"Dras-Leona. There are sure to be stables there, and I've got enough money-"

There was a loud shriek overhead, and they all looked up. Eragon received a very nasty shock as he saw three huge, black figures circling the tip of Helgrind. They spotted Saphira immediately and began to dive towards them.

"The Ra'zac!" he muttered. "Just when I thought everything was going fine…"

Roran tried to give Eragon a hand up onto the saddle as Saphira began beating her wings, but the saddle just couldn't fit them, and a flailing blue wing knocked Eragon down into a snowdrift. The Ra'zac were getting closer. They were almost on them…

Saphira grabbed Eragon in one of her talons and took off, beating her wings as fast as possible. Eragon, hanging upside down, saw the three Ra'zac change tack with lightning speed and shoot after them.

_Can't you go any faster, Saphira? _

_You try flying with two people on your back and another one clutched in your talons, little one! It's not as easy as it-_

_SAPHIRA!_

A blast of red flame had hit the dragon right in the eye. She shrieked and turned over in midair, flapping her wings wildly and flailing her body back and forth. Below them, down in Dras-Leona, Eragon heard a roar of sound as people came crowding out into the streets to see what was going on. Saphira shot a huge jet of flame out of her mouth, and they were flying so low that a straw roof of a stable caught fire. The screams of terrified horses added to the chaos.

_Are you all right, Saphira? Answer me!_

_Don't worry about me, just stop them, Eragon!_

But before he could do anything, the Ra'zac grew closer, then shot more beams of red at Saphira, who screamed again. Eragon felt her talons loosening-

_Saphira! Don't let go!_ He told her desperately, hanging on to one claw as they soared over the city.

But she was in too much pain to recognize him, and as she rolled over again in midair, he felt himself flinging out into the air. He was going to fall, he was going to land in the city, he was going to die-

His next thought was, _Ouch._

And then, _Oh, no._

One of the Lethrblaka had snatched him out of the air in its claws, and it turned around immediately and headed- not back towards Helgrind, but in the direction from where they'd come flying. They were going back to Uru'baen.

"I'm going to learn how to explore someone's mind?" Cadi asked incredulously.

"Yes, just that." Torren said.

Cadi swung her head towards the corner of the library, where Murtagh was sitting shrouded in a cloak. The hood was covering his face so she couldn't see his expression. Beside him sat the king, watching the lesson.

"Well, I suppose I could." Cadi said uncertainly.

"I know you can, Cadi." Galbatorix said. "If you want to, you will be able to. All of my magicians are required to learn it. It will come in very useful, I promise you."

Since this morning, Galbatorix had not been the same man. Some news had come to him in a thick scroll of black parchment, and ever since, he had worn a large, malicious grin. "Yes, it'll be very, very helpful, Cadi. For the good of the Empire, hm?"

"Well, if it's for the good of the Empire." Cadi said reluctantly. "Anything for that."

Galbatorix gave her a satisfied smile. "It might come in useful sooner than you think, Cadi, so work as hard as you can on it."

Lately, Cadi had begun noticing a change in her magical skills. In the beginning, Torren had told her that using magic would drain her of the same amount of energy as actually doing the task would take. But now, Cadi realized that she hardly had to exert herself to throw a sack of bricks across the room, but in real life, she wouldn't even have been able to pick it up. She asked Galbatorix about it. He said he'd tell her after the lesson. Secretly, she thought it might have something to do with Rigel.

She had been trying to communicate with Rigel ever since the night on the tower with Murtagh and Tarra. And it had actually been working! She felt a little rush of delight every time she sensed Rigel's presence brush up against her thoughts. Her only worry was that Gabriell might be sensing it too.

But she didn't have time to waste thinking about that. Torren was probing her mind- and it hurt! She shrieked and accidentally used her magic to blast Torren off his chair and into a bookshelf, which toppled over. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was pain. She knew how cowardly it seemed, but she couldn't help it.

"Please do not do that again!" Torren snapped in a very annoyed voice as he stood up and brushed dust off his robes. Galbatorix's laughter pealed around the room, and Murtagh let out a tiny chuckle.

"I think I get it." Cadi said quickly. "I can do it without you exploring my mind again."

"Well, let's see." Torren said, motioning to the door. Cadi turned around and saw a little boy standing there, looking terrified. "You're going to try on this slave boy. Anytime you're ready."

Cadi wasn't so sure now, but Galbatorix nodded reassuringly at her. _For the Empire._ She reminded herself. _Anything for the Empire._

So she broke into the little boy's mind with surprising ease too. Images of a small mud cottage, a man and a woman (probably his parents), and a little baby lying in a shabby crib filled Cadi's mind. She sensed his feelings too- he was terrified. And he was in pain. She stopped.

"Why did you stop? You were doing well." Torren said. "However, remember that when you probe the mind of the enemy, they will have barriers up. It will not be this easy."

"I'll remember." Cadi said as the little boy ran for it. They all looked up at the clock.

"Time to go, Winston will be waiting." Galbatorix said briskly. Torren began clearing up as Cadi, Galbatorix and Murtagh left the room.

"Now, Cadi, the reason that I want you to learn this is because…" the king stopped for dramatic effect. "…the Ra'zac have captured Eragon. He will arrive here tonight and in three days, I'll throw a party. Just for the most powerful people in the Empire, of course. And there, you'll probe his mind. He'll put up barriers, but it'll be a nice little chance to pit your powers against each other. So get ready for that. Come meet me the morning of the party. There'll be another set of robes for you from the seamstresses, of course. Pity the tiara was smashed that night." He shook his head. "Well, I'd best be going. Shruiken and I are going to oversee Ell's lessons."

The king turned in a billow of black robes and disappeared down the hallway. Cadi turned excitedly to Murtagh, only to see that he had pulled his hood even farther over his face so she could only see his chin.

"Murtagh?" she asked excitedly. "Did you hear him? They caught Eragon. That's wonderful! It'll completely crush those idiots in the rebellion."

He didn't answer.

"Murtagh? Are you all right?"

"Fine." Came his muffled voice. "Let's just hurry up. Winston's waiting."

Cadi forced herself to calm down and walk beside Murtagh without skipping like a toddler. "Eragon's a legend, isn't he?" she asked. "Didn't Torren say that you fought him, Murtagh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And you beat him, didn't you?" In Cadi's opinion, nobody could defeat Murtagh.

"Sort of." He sounded so grouchy that Cadi decided not to speak up anymore. Instead, she let her mind wander.

_Eragon! I can't believe they finally caught Eragon. Looks like the end of that pitiful little rebellion. Everything will be just like Galbatorix and Murtagh want it. And I'll get to meet Eragon! And I'll get to probe his mind- if I'm strong enough, that is._

"Murtagh, what if I'm not strong enough to break down his barriers?"

"You will be, Cadi. You're trained by Galbatorix and Torren." He let out a brittle laugh. "And all Eragon has is a crippled old elf."

"He was trained by an elf?" Cadi sighed in admiration.

"And old and crippled one." Murtagh reminded her. "He's nowhere near as strong as us, Cadi. When we met during the battle, I could've thrown him across the field without lifting a pinky." Cadi laughed.

They left the castle and walked towards the sandy training fields. Winston was waiting for them in one of them, hefting two swords in each hand. When he saw Cadi approaching, he threw two of them to her. She caught the first one with her right hand, but the second one slipped across her broken thumb and buried its point into the sand.

"Oh, Cadi, I'm sorry. I forgot." Winston boomed. "I've got something for you."

Cadi headed towards him and whatever he was holding in his palm. She picked up the tiny box and opened it. Inside, there was a swirling golden liquid.

"Lord Murtagh, help us out here." Winston called. "I'm not too good with magic and this stuff."

Murtagh slouched over and peered into the box. Then his head jerked up and he stared at Winston for a few breathless moments. His hood threw his whole face into shadow, so that Cadi could only see the glint of his eyes as they bored into Winston's. It was as if they were communicating telepathically. "I'm sure, Lord Murtagh." Winston said, nodding. "The king himself gave it to me."

"There must be some mistake, Winston!" Murtagh exclaimed, backing up. "If he still had any, he would have- he should have- he let so many people die, and now he's going to use it on a _thumb_?"

Cadi was feeling quite bewildered. The two men were arguing like they had forgotten she was standing there.

"Yes, Lord Murtagh, the king explained it to me! You know its binding powers…he wanted Cadi more than anything, obviously!"

"I refuse to do it…Winston, she's only a girl- she's fourteen- he must be insane, how could he be so sure?"

"Think of what the king will do to you if you refuse!"

"Think of what will happen to Cadi if I do it?"

"It's for the good of the Empire, Lord Murtagh, I don't want to it either, but we've got to!"

"I won't, I swear my life on it, Winston!"

"WHAT?" Cadi bellowed.

Murtagh wrenched the box out of Winston's hands- there was a few moments of scuffling- and then Murtagh tipped it over and let something that looked like a sac of molten gold drop out and land on the sand.

"NO!" Winston shouted, but the sac burst and the gold liquid inside drained away. Winston dropped to his knees and felt the sand where the sac had dropped. It was dry. As if nothing had been there. "What've you done, Lord Murtagh, _what've you done_? We'll be killed. All of us, you, me, and Cadi, oh no, oh, no!"

"What?" Cadi cried again, looking from Murtagh to Winston and back again. "What happened?"

Winston stood up, grim-faced. "Why did you do that, Lord Murtagh?" he asked again, shaking his head. "It was pointless. Cadi won't be saved now, she'll be killed."

"WHAT?" Cadi shouted.

"This way, Cadi." Murtagh said briskly. "Come with me, and hurry up. Winston, I'll explain later."

Murtagh began walking very quickly down the path back to the castle. "What was that, Murtagh?" Cadi asked again, jogging to catch up with him. "What did it have to do with me?"

"That was dragon blood." Murtagh said as he stopped at the door, looked around furtively and then took off down the corridor. "It has healing powers." He lifted a tapestry and found what he was looking for- a flight of spiraling stone steps.

"Yeah, but what's so bad about it? Why did you pour it out then?" Cadi gasped as they began running up the steps. She was already out of breath.

"Because when dragon blood is used to heal a person, whoever it heals sort of…" Murtagh paused a second to think of the right word. "Owes himself to whatever dragon it came from. The person is bound to respect them because they owe a sort of debt to them, and they begin seeing things the way the dragon does. I am positive that the blood there was from Shruikan."

"Which means?"

"It means that if they use it on you, soon it'll twist your mind and make you obsessed with power and with strengthening the Empire. It's what Galbatorix wants, of course, because you're so powerful he'd never want you turning against the Empire."

They had reached their destination- the dragonhold. It was very quiet. The dragonhold had glass walls and a pair of enormous double doors- large enough for a dragon to fit through- that opened to a landing platform. Thorn came whooshing down from the rafters to greet Murtagh. "Why is that bad?" Cadi asked, puzzled. "I'd never turn against the Empire. I'll do anything I can to help crush that pitiful Rebellion. They're just getting in the way of our plans. They're wrong. And they're evil."

Murtagh stopped patting Thorn and turned to face her. "Cadi." He said very seriously. "Someday when you're older you'll learn that sometimes the enemy isn't wrong, just different."

"Oh, so you're saying that they aren't wrong? That's ridiculous, Murtagh!" Cadi placed her hands on her hips. "Of course they're wrong. They've always been. Eragon and Saphira are wrong. The stupid Varden is wrong. EVERYBODY knows that." She laughed and turned away. "Isn't it our duty to destroy them? To kill them all? I think it'd be an honor to go into battle."

_She's been raised this way_. Murtagh's conscience scorned him. _You can't make her see any other opinion. _

But his mouth seemed to speak by itself. "So you believe every person in the Varden is evil?" he asked.

"Well…not everybody." Cadi was looking out the window. She didn't notice Murtagh carefully making a tiny slit in Thorn's paw and extracting a little blood. The bright gold liquid fell like a bubble onto the piece of cloth that Murtagh held under it. "I suppose the little children are all right. They were raised evil. They can't help it. But the leaders certainly are. Eragon is. That stunted thing they call a dwarf- what's his name…Orik, was it? He's evil, of course he is, do you know how many of our soldiers were killed in the last battle at Tronjheim? Oh and that queen is evil too. What's her name? Nasuada, is it? Oh, I hate her so much."

Murtagh felt his whole body go cold and clammy. He fumbled and dropped the cloth. "Nasuada?"

"Yeah, Nasuada." Cadi continued to peer absently down at the city below them. "I just hate her. You know who she is, of course, don't you? She's the queen of the Varden. Leads the Rebellion or whatever. Galbatorix said that she said in her inaugural speech that she'd help kill Galbatorix and overthrow the Empire or she'd die in the attempt." Cadi laughed. "Poor, stupid, foolish girl. Oh, and evil. Can't forget that. Galbatorix isn't keeping me a secret anymore, is he? Would be kind of hard since the ceremony. The enemy is bound to know about me by now." Her forehead creased with worry lines. "Maybe they'll try to kill me!"

"Not likely." Murtagh said dryly, coming towards her with the bubble of dragon blood safe in the cloth. "If they've heard about you, they've likely heard about your powers, and they wouldn't want to cross you then, would they?"

"Why not?" Cadi asked.

"Because they'd come across worse."

"Really?" Cadi said. "Not Eragon, though."

"Yes, Eragon would." Murtagh smiled at her. Up close, she realized that he looked very weary. His forehead under the shock of dark hair was lined and there were bags under his eyes. "I assure you that Eragon would not stand a chance against you, Cadi. Now give me your thumb." He took her hand and dipped her thumb into the dragon blood. It burst and flooded over Cadi's thumb, which immediately straightened itself out and also became speckled with tiny specks of rubies and bits of gold.

"What's that?" Cadi asked. She rubbed one thumb with the other. They felt the same, but she saw the tiny flecks of jewels in the healed one. She giggled. "It looks like I have chicken pox on my thumb."

"Whoops, forget to mention that minor side effect." Murtagh said with a grin, leaning over to rub the thumb with his forefinger. "Don't worry. At least it's your thumb and not your face."

They heard a loud squeal and turned to see Rigel gallumping towards them, his claws beating against the ground as he flapped his wings wildly in an attempt to get off the ground. Thorn let out a smoky roar of laughter, and Cadi stooped to pick him up. The dragon was about the size of a large swan now. Cadi could barely hold him in her arms. She placed him on the floor beside her, and he wrapped his tail around her legs.

_How are you, Rigel?_

_Pretty good, though I wish you would tell Thorn to stop making fun of me._

_Why don't you tell him yourself?_ Cadi glanced sideways at Murtagh, who had a very amused expression on his face. It seemed as if he was speaking to Thorn too.

_I've already told him; he said I was only a hatchling. Tell him, tell him._

"Murtagh," Cadi said aloud. Murtagh began laughing. "Would you please tell Thorn to stop making fun of- oh, look!_ Murtagh! Look!_"

Her exclamation was not needed. Murtagh's face suddenly turned milk white. On the horizon, there were three black dots flying closer and closer. In a minute, the Ra'zac (who had been the dots) were swooping over the city, emitting piercing shrieks. One by one, the Lethrblaka landed on the platform. Cadi leaned closer to the glass, fascinated, and Rigel chirped and hopped up and down. Tied to the saddle of the largest Lethrblaka was a limp figure, dressed in ragged clothes and bound hand and foot.

"Is that Eragon?" Cadi asked in excitement, turning to Murtagh. The Ra'zac dismounted. They headed towards the doors where Cadi was standing.

"Cadi, get back!" Murtagh shouted, grabbing her shoulders and swinging her away just in time. The doors blasted open with a huge jet of wind. The straw that had been under Cadi's feet seconds before was torn apart by the force of the blast, and if Murtagh had not still been holding on to Cadi, she would have gone tumbling across the room like Rigel. Their hair whipped sharply into their faces and their eyes watered until the wind died down. Then, the biggest Ra'zac came in through the doors, followed by the two others, who were carrying Eragon. It took them a few seconds to realize that Cadi, Murtagh, Rigel, and Thorn were standing there.

"Lord Murtagh!" the leader croaked, falling prostrate in front of them. "Lady Cadi!"

Immediately, the other two Ra'zac dropped their burden- there was a painful thump as Eragon hit the floor- and bowed down too. Cadi blushed and turned away to help Rigel up. He'd been knocked over by the force of the wind. Murtagh inclined his head slightly to acknowledge them.

"Where isss hissss royal highnessss King Galbatorix?" the Ra'zac said. "We have hisss prizzze." He jerked one claw towards the huddled heap on the ground. "The Dragon Rider, Eragon."

"Uh…." Murtagh didn't seem to be able to speak. Cadi looked at Eragon and surprise jolted through her body. She had supposed him to be unconscious, but his bright blue eyes were wide open and staring at them. She saw them turn towards Thorn, then Rigel. They drifted back towards her and then fixed on Murtagh again.

_He doesn't look evil._ She found herself thinking. She could see every rib on his body through the large rips in his shirt and cloak. He was shaking. And he looked very young.

_Younger than Murtagh._ She thought in surprise. _But older than me. I thought he'd be somewhere around Galbatorix's age, but he's just a boy!_

"I don't know where the king is." Murtagh smoothly. His voice was calm, but a vein in his temple was pulsing, and his skin looked pale and clammy. "He told us that he was going to go flying with Princess Gabriell, Shruiken and Rigel. But Rigel is still here, so they couldn't possibly have gone. Try the throne room."

"We will, my lord." The Ra'zac said, standing up and brushing straw from his robes. "Come on, you two. Bring the boy."

Eragon was picked up again, roughly, like a sack of potatoes. He didn't seem to have the will to fight back as the Ra'zac lugged him away, but his eyes remained on Murtagh, even as the Ra'zac dragged him away. The door of the dragonhold slammed loudly behind them.

_That was the most exciting thing I've ever been through in my life. Cadi thought, exhilated. I saw Eragon! I saw Eragon!_ Then her conscience pricked her. _He looked so hungry. And so miserable and worn out. I wonder if they'll feed him at all. If they don't I should send Tarra down there with some food- no wait! What are you thinking, Cadi? He'll probably blast Tarra into a million pieces…_

"Let's go!" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"Yeah, let's go! I want to see Galbatorix meet Eragon-"

"Wait, Cadi! Hold on, hold on!" Murtagh dashed after her as she raced towards the door. He caught her by the sleeve of her robes and held her back. "Are you sure? This isn't some kind of show to entertain you."

"I'm completely sure!" Cadi said exuberantly. She wrenched out of Murtagh's grasp and ran after the Ra'zac.

"Cadi!" Murtagh shouted, dashing after her. "Stop! Cadi, come on!"


	16. Eragon's Perspective

**Sorry it took me so long to update!! It took me forever to write this chapter. But I'll probably update soon. D**

"Cadi, you can't!"

"Why can't I?" Cadi slowed to a brisk walk and took the spiraling staircase that they'd come up from. This time, she was in the lead and Murtagh was tagging anxiously behind her. "Eragon's a legend, I want to see as much of him as possible while he's here!"

"I thought you thought he was evil…"

"Yes, I do, which is why I want to see him questioned by Galbatorix!"

"Cadi, why are you so _eager_ to see suffering?"

Cadi stopped walking. His voice was so sad and pleading. "I'm not eager." She said quietly. "And it's not suffering." She said in a bolder voice. She tried to take another step, but her knees shook and she nearly fell. Murtagh caught her arm and held her up paitently while she tried to regain her balance. "It's just Eragon, Murtagh. Besides, if we're there maybe we can ask Galbatorix to give him some food and a nice room."

Murtagh blinked in surprise. "I thought you thought he was evil."

"Yes, but even evil people shouldn't starve to death." Cadi said briskly, and they headed off again, side by side. "Are you sure Galbatorix is in his throne room?"

"No, but if he isn't the Ra'zac will call him there." Murtagh paused just outside the side door, looked both ways, and pulled his hood up over his face. "Lead the way, Cadi."

Cadi turned the doorknob. The heavy black door creaked open, revealing a throne room that was very still and silent. It was the first time Cadi had seen the throne empty. There was nobody here but-

Oh.

Eragon was lying on the ground in front of the throne, apparently struggling against some magic that was binding him to the ground. When he heard the creak of the door, he swiveled his head and eyes around. They grew very large at the sight of Cadi and Murtagh.

Cadi looked up at Murtagh. "That's him, isn't it?" She whispered.

Murtagh laughed at her. It sounded forced. "Yup. That's Eragon."

Cadi frowned. "You know, when you see him up close, it's rather disappointing. I was expecting a much more heroic figure when I heard all those legends about him."

_It was HER._

_And it was HIM._

Eragon lay there on the marble floor of the throne room. He'd never felt so helpless in his life. So this was Uru'baen. What an infamous city. He'd seen little of it, but what he'd seen was enough to convince him that the rumors were mostly true. It was dark, filthy, crowded. The palace loomed over the rest of the city like a giant vulture. Here he was, completely at the mercy of Galbatorix, unable to do magic. And _they_ were here too.

Eragon twisted his head to get a better look at them. He'd seen them for only a second up in the dragonhold. That girl…that was her! It was the statue with emerald eyes at Helgrind, the beautiful young girl…Galbatorix's daughter? The lavish robes she was wearing certainly looked like they were fit for a princess. And she had had a dragon. A tiny green one. Eragon felt a shudder to down his spine…one more dragon rider for the Empire…

And Murtagh was there too. Eragon didn't know whether he should hate him or pity him, but there he stood, laughing with the girl and pretending as if he didn't even know Eragon.

The doors of the throne room opened with a loud crash, and a loud, manic laugh filled the room. The girl jumped. Murtagh didn't move.

Eragon felt his body being lifted into the air and turned so that he was facing the doors. He felt his head beginning to spin. _Galbatorix._ The king was right there, and he was laughing insanely at Eragon. There was a beautiful blonde girl and an enormous black dragon- Shruikan- behind him. The girl looked older than the other one had been. Maybe she was the king's mistress?...

"So…" the king said, striding up the throne room towards the throne. Shruikan and the girl followed him. Eragon felt his body turning in midair to keep him facing the king. "You thought your pitiful little rebellion could actually succeed, didn't you?" he burst into another fit of manic laughter. The double doors of the throne room slammed shut with a wave of his hand.

He looks a lot younger than I pictured…Eragon thought. He'd been expecting a tall, wrinkled, bald man. And here was this king, who looked barely over forty.

"And look!" he continued, spying Murtagh and the girl standing in the shadows. "My three favorite people are all here at once, it's just perfect, isn't it? Murtagh! Cadi! Come over here!"

_Cadi. Oh yes, that was the name that had been on the base of the statue._ Murtagh and Cadi came tentatively closer to the throne.

"Murtagh, I believe you've met Eragon before." The king said silkily, lowering Eragon's body a few feet so that they could look each other in the eye. Unfortunately, because of the hood Eragon couldn't even see Murtagh's face. "I think I'll leave you two to…do some bonding, shall we? Just don't kill him, Murtagh. Save him for Cadi. Come along, Gabriell. Let's go alert the officials that Eragon's been captured. Then we can start arranging invitations for our party." The king and the blonde girl headed away, but Cadi stayed by Murtagh.

"Cadi, let's go!" the king called. "I believe your lessons with Winston should have started some time ago."

"I'm coming!" Cadi yelled back.

The door slammed behind the king.

"Wow…" Cadi said. "Look, Murtagh. It's…_Eragon_!"

Eragon felt his cheeks burn with shame. Had he been lowered to this level? To be some sort of exhibition, some freak show for a little princess magician rider girl?

"Who are you?" he rasped out. The girl gasped and stepped behind Murtagh.

Coward. Eragon snorted. I wonder if she really has any powers at all.

The door opened and a servant peered in. "Excuse me- Murtagh? Galbatorix requests your presence in the dragonhold."

Murtagh sighed. "Come on, Cadi. I don't want you alone in here with…him."

"Hmm?" Cadi said absently. "I'll be fine. Just a few more minutes."

Murtagh looked down at her. "I don't trust you." He teased.

"Oh, so I'm not trustworthy?" Cadi retorted, a grin spreading across her beautiful face. "Well, there's nothing you can do about it, because-"

And then with a wave of her hand, she lifted Murtagh bodily into the air and sent him flying across the room. Murtagh's hood fell off, and Eragon saw his face for the first time. It was just like Eragon remembered, but happier than he'd ever seen it. That harsh, dominating…_alone_ look he'd worn all his life was gone. Now, he looked happy. He looked carefree and fun-loving. He looked…like a little boy in love for the first time.

But that wasn't important right now. Right now, what was important was that this five foot tall, stick-thin girl could lift Murtagh and throw him across the room.

How strong IS she? What if the Empire has more like her? Arya won't believe this when I tell her…

And then it hit him. He might never make it out of here. He might never see Arya again.

"They're back!" the scout on top of a tower shouted as soon as he saw a blue dot in the sky growing closer and closer. He dashed away from his post and through the castle. "They're back! They've returned, Eragon and Saphira have returned!"

Arya and Nasuada, who had been eating dinner, hastily pushed back their chairs. Lifting the hems of their robes to help them run more easily, they hurried to the castle door. Orik ran along behind them, trying to keep up. Nearly everybody else in the castle followed them, cheering and celebrating the safe return of their hero, Shadeslayer.

Saphira swooped down over the palace and landed heavily in front of Arya, Nasuada and Orik.

Nasuada's eyes grew wide. "Oh, dear Lord, no-"

A dull murmur whistled through the crowd, then grew into a roar of despair. Eragon was not there.

"Where is he?" Orik shouted, running up to help Roran and the red-haired girl off the dragon. Behind him, Arya's eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed in a heap onto the stone floor. Nasuada gasped and fell to her knees beside Arya. "Arya! Somebody, please, help carry her back into the castle! Arya, are you awake?"

Orik dragged Roran towards the castle door, and the crowd parted to make way for them. "What. HAPPENED?" he roared.

"When we arrived…" Roran began, but he was so tired that he stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. Nasuada ran up from behind and put her arms around the girl, who was so pale and thin she looked like a ghost. "The story can wait, Orik!" she exclaimed impatiently. "Can't you see they're exhausted? Come on, then. What's your name? Katrina?" the girl nodded slightly, eyes closed. "I'll bring you to your room, Katrina. You can have a nice long rest before we discuss what happened."

Roran and Katrina had their nice long rest while the news spread throughout the kingdom, causing panic wherever it went. When Roran and Katrina finally rose that night, they were dressed in fine clothes and immediately sent down to meet Arya, Orik and Nasuada.

"We need to know what happened." Arya said. There was a white cloth wrapped around her head to protect the cut she'd received when she had collapsed. "Please, tell us everything you can."

Roran rubbed his forehead, thinking hard. "Well, I don't know how long it took us to fly down there. About a week or so. When we arrived, Helgrind was deserted. Nobody was around. We searched through most of the place and finally decided to call Katrina's name to see if she'd answer. We found her in a room with an idol-"

"A what?" Nasuada interrupted.

"Don't interrupt!" Orik hissed. "Continue." He said apologetically to Roran.

"Well, we brought her outside to where Saphira was waiting, and we were trying to decide how to fit three people onto one saddle when we heard screaming from the sky. We looked upwards and saw three Ra'zac returning from the direction of Uru'baen. Eragon was the only one still on the ground. He shouted at Saphira to take off, so she grabbed him in her talons and began flying."

Arya snorted. "Stupid dragon."

"The Ra'zac hit Saphira with some sort of spell that caused great pain for her." Katrina continued. "They hit her with it several times. The last time, we were flying right over Dras Leona and Saphira dropped Eragon. The Lethrblaka caught him in midair and took off. We wanted Saphira to chase them and somehow get Eragon back, but she was in so much pain that she fell to the ground not far outside of Dras Leona. Thank goodness she woke up and took off before she civilians reached us."

Nasuada groaned. "This is awful!"

"Understatement of the year." Orik muttered. "What'll we do now?"

"Here's what we'll do." Arya said icily. "Roran, you're the one who wanted Eragon to go with you, and you're the one who's going to bring him back."

"WHAT?" Roran and Katrina shouted in unison.

"Arya, you can't be serious." Nasuada said.

"I'm completely serious. Don't you worry. I'll fit you out with a little army. And then you'll go marching off to Uru'baen and bring Eragon back."

Roran had turned pale. Nearly as pale as Katrina. "I…I…"

Arya stood up and marched away. The door slammed shut loudly behind her retreating back.

Katrina looked pleadingly at Nasuada and Orik. "Please, _please_, your majesties! We'd give anything…PLEASE…"

Nasuada and Orik looked at each other, sighed, and both stood and left. Katrina began crying quietly. "Oh, Roran…they wouldn't, would they? They can't…"

"Come on, love." Roran said tiredly, taking Katrina's arm and leading her away. "Let's go. We need to talk."

He closed the door quietly behind them. The hall faded quickly into darkness.


	17. Fading Butterfly

Gabriell paced around and around in her room. It was the largest in the castle after her father's, but it always felt like a prison. Placed in the center of the castle, it was depressing dark and elaborately decorated with mahogany and dark red velvet furnishings – a miniature of her father's room. Sometimes she wished for a bit more light, but there wasn't a single window except for one at the very top of a spiraling staircase that stretched from the floor of her room up out of sight. But she hadn't been up to sit there in such a long time. Lately, whenever she tried to climb those stairs she grew exhausted.

Gabriell frowned and lit a few more candles – with matches, since she couldn't use magic. The little added light didn't improve the gloominess of the room much. She looked in the mirror and twirled around to admire her dress, but after the turn she grew dizzy and sank to the floor in front of the mirror.

She didn't look well, and she knew it. Two hours of applying thick makeup every morning covered up her pale, haggard features and listless eyes, but there was nothing she could do about her hair. The once-beautiful, gleaming golden silk had become stringy and dry as corncobs from flying on that dragon she didn't even like. Peering closely into the mirror, she examined the nearly-white strands. When she tried to pick up her ivory brush lying nearby, her fingers trembled and the brush slipped out of her shaking, limp hand.

_Sleep, that's what I need._ Gabriell decided. This weakness was just due to lack of sleep. Deep down inside she knew that the sickness was serious, that she had been sleeping constantly for the past week, that she needed to eat. But she pushed those thoughts away. She was a princess, for heaven's sake. Princesses were strong, beautiful, ambitious. Princesses didn't have problems and definitely didn't need help. And above all, she had to prove to her father that princesses were much better than common maids. Not even unchanging, she dropped down onto the unmade bed in the semidarkness, but didn't fall asleep.

How could she sleep, after seeing him? She had only caught a glimpse of him when she had walked in behind her father, but he had looked at her. _Eragon._ She mouthed the word, savoring the wild, rebellious taste of the name. She always wanted what she couldn't have. Once she had longed for Murtagh, but he was no longer the boy that had frolicked in the palace hallways with her when they were younger. He used to tell fascinating stories about dragons and wars to her. But after his stint away from the palace, he'd changed.

Gabriell rolled over on the goosedown mattress and pulled the silk blankets up to her chin. No, Murtagh wasn't her friend anymore. He spent all his time with Cadi now. Cadi, beautiful, fresh, alive, talented Cadi, had won Murtagh's heart, even if she didn't realize it. _I should have guessed._ Gabrielle thought. _I should have known that I wouldn't ever get what I really want. _Salty teardrops dropped onto the pillow, and Princess Gabriell dropped off to sleep, her soft breathing making her form shiver, like the fluttering wing of a dying, once-beautiful butterfly.


	18. Laundryhouse

For the next few days, the castle hummed with noise and excitement. Everything from the chandeliers to the carpets was being cleaned or replaced in preparation for the ball. Everyone knew that when Cadi probed Eragon's mind, it would put an end to the rebellion once and for all.

On the morning of the ball, Cadi was feeling jumpy, excited, and a little bit scared. So she did the only thing that could calm her nerves – she went with Tarra to the laundry-house and helped wash the clothes.

The room was underground, below the palace. It was humid and steamy, with mud walls and a giant basin in the middle of the room that was filled with steaming water. All around the basin, women were using the scalding water and bars of soap to wash and rinse various articles of clothing. Dirty clothing came tumbling out of chutes in the ceiling into baskets, the wet clothing was thrown into a heated room where the piles of wet laundry was stirred with huge iron ladles, and the dry clothing was sorted and carted away back to the nobles living in the palace. It was a perfect place to escape – loud enough so that nobody could overhear a conversation, confusing and crowded enough so that they wouldn't be noticed, warm and steamy enough to have the relaxing effect of a sauna.

Cadi and Tarra found a spot by the basin and began scrubbing at robes that they had found in one of the piles. "So are you excited?" Tarra asked. "Eragon is finally caught! That's the end of this silly little rebellion, isn't it?"

"I suppose so…" Cadi said thoughtfully. "But you know, Murtagh talked to me about it and he said that the rebellion was good."

Tarra's eyes opened wide with horror. "What did you say?"

"No! – No, not _good_." Cadi quickly corrected herself. "But he seemed to have a certain sympathy for them. I almost believe that he thinks they're not evil! But they are evil, of course, right?"

"Certainly." Tarra nodded and smiled at her friend. "But I'm surprised that Murtagh, of all people, thinks that they aren't…he's the strongest magician in the world, isn't he, and the one who does the most for the Empire? After you and King Galbatorix, of course."

"I haven't done much for the Empire yet." Cadi said nervously. "Until tonight, at least. I wonder whether they really expect me to fight one day."

"Of course they do, if not, why would they have Winston teach you?" Tarra said in her cheerful, reasonable way. She brushed her curls back with one soapy hand. "I mean, Murtagh engages in real fighting all of the time."

"I guess so." Cadi sighed. "I'm afraid I just don't think I'm very strong physically…I mean, look at me! I'm just a little girl."

Tarra's brown eyes sparkled playfully. "Who knows? Some people say you're part elf."

The two friends stared at each other for a moment, and then burst into loud laughter. "You almost had me there, Tare." Cadi exclaimed, still giggling. They threw the robes into a passing cart headed to the drying room and were about to pick up more when they heard somebody shouting their names loudly.

"Cadi! Tarra!" Murtagh dodged a laundry cart, ducked around a fat washerwoman, and glanced up in disgust as a piece of dirty laundry nearly fell onto his head as he stopped under a chute. His bright silk shirts, jeweled sword and startling good looks definitely stood out amidst the drab servants, and people gasped and whispered when they realized that it was Lady Cadi under the dirty bandanna and apron.

"Where have you been?" Murtagh exclaimed, dragging them away towards the stairs. "Cadi, you were supposed to be at your dress fitting an hour ago!"

As the trio rushed away towards the stairs, Cadi pulled off the bandanna and her gleaming hair tumbled down her back. Tarra untied her apron, and everyone could see the detailed flowered embroidery down the front of her satin and crepe dressing gown. In less than a minute, she had turned from a servant back into a lady.

They burst out of the double doors, panting from running up long flights of stairs. The air outside seemed chilly after staying in the laundryhouse for so long, but Cadi had no time to lose. "Come on, Tarra!" she called as she and Murtagh raced off for the section of the palace where Cadi's room was located.

Tarra, standing alone in the middle of the servants' quarters, stared after them with a peculiar expression on her face. Then she turned and began walking slowly and meditatively in the opposite direction.


	19. Unexpected

Cadi sat calmly in her chair, watching in the mirror as three servants curled her hair with hot tongs. She touched one perfect curl and wondered aloud, "Why couldn't I leave my hair in a braid? I like it that way."

"Galbatorix thinks it's too common." Murtagh said dryly from his perch up on her bedroom balcony. "Most maids have their hair in braids."

"Yes, but I think it's become a trademark of sorts." Cadi mused as she picked up a diamond barrette from the dressing table and examined it. "My hair is always braided."

"So people will be even more excited to see it in a different style." Murtagh said patiently. "You'll look beautiful either way, Galbatorix will make sure of that."

"I'm so excited to wear the magician's robes." Cadi said, looking wistfully at the lush white satin robes hanging onto the back of the door. "But I still wish they were prettier, like those white ones I chose out yesterday."

Murtagh laughed this time. "Magician's robes are supposed to be noble, not beautiful. But I do think Galbatorix is making some revisions to yours so they won't look as drab as mine." He dropped from the balcony to the carpet far below and peered out the window at the huge clock tower on top of the palace. "It's time for me to go check on other preparations for the feast. I'll be back in about three hours. Stay safe, all right?"

Cadi gave him a reassuring smile as he disappeared out the door. For a while, she alternately slept and watched as the maids applied makeup and hair accessories. And she listened – maids knew all the palace gossip.

"Did you hear what Galbatorix is doing?" one young chatterbox said. She looked hardly older than Cadi. "He's starving that young rebel leader, Eragon. The boy's had no food for the past few days."

The other maids looked shocked. "Whatever for?" an older maid exclaimed.

"To make him more susceptible." The first maid explained. "He'll be weak and look pathetic at the banquet, which is what the king is hoping for. Horrible, isn't it?"

This startled Cadi – she didn't know that Galbatorix was starving Eragon.

_Who else knows about this_? She wondered_. Is the king starving him because he thinks that I'm not strong enough to handle Eragon? Of course I am! I wonder if everyone who hears this wonders whether I'm strong enough. I wonder what he's going to look like at the feast! I don't think people will be very impressed if I prove my magical powers against a weak, crumpled little boy._

That settled it – she was going to have to bring Eragon some food. Not enough to satiate his hunger, of course, but enough so that he looked brighter and more attentive at the feast. She would have sent Tarra to deliver food, but the girl was nowhere in sight, and Cadi didn't have that level of trust with anyone else in the palace.

Suddenly, she pretended to be sick. She leaned forward and gagged, and the maids all jumped back in horror.

"I don't feel well." She rasped out. "Excuse me for a moment…" and with that, she grabbed her silk dressing robe hanging from the mirror and dashed out of the room. Right there, as she knew there would be, a basket of snacks was placed by the door. The kitchen delivered one every day in case she grew hungry. Cadi picked it up and dashed down the hall to where she knew the back staircase was. She knew it led all the way down to the dungeons. As she ran, she blocked Murtagh from her mind. She knew he probably wouldn't approve, even if he did think the Rebellion was okay.

Ten minutes later, she reached the bottom of the stairs. As she descended, the air had grown fouler and thicker, and now she had to hold her handkerchief to her face as she continued. Using magic, she temporarily knocked out every human presence she sensed within a hundred feet of her and continued on. She'd never been to this part of the palace before, and was shocked at the filthiness. A rat darted out of the darkness, and she jumped, even though she knew better. Back in the servant's quarters, she saw rats everywhere. However, she'd grown used to royal life, and now a tiny rat frightened her terribly.

The dungeons seemed huge, but she continued to where she knew Eragon was – the deepest, darkest one. Taking a ring of keys off of an unconscious guard and pulling a flickering torch off of the wall, she approached the enormous barricaded door and inserted the key.

Eragon's eyes had grown used to the darkness, and the sudden light he saw through the keyhole was blinding. Who could be visiting him now? He wished for Arya, but he knew that his mind wasn't functioning properly after so long without food. Arya couldn't possibly be here, now.

The door creaked open, and he squinted for a few seconds. _I must be seeing a fairy. _He decided in his nearly-unconscious state of mind. The girl before him was beyond beautiful, nearly ethereal, wearing a delicately embroidered silk robe. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun, with curling strands hanging out all around her face. Her startling emerald eyes were bright and penetrating and her skin was smooth as butter. And she seemed to glitter, from her lush curls down to her tiny white slippers.

Eragon's mind worked slowly now. He dimly recalled that this girl looked familiar. He connected the vision he was having right now with one, distant and fuzzy, of a girl standing in a throne room with another man. Another man, a ruggedly handsome one. Eragon couldn't recall who that was right now. He also remembered a visitor he had had earlier. Minutes, hours, or days ago, he couldn't remember. Who was the other visitor? Yes, it had been another girl. Beautiful like this one. He couldn't remember, and instead focused harder on the girl standing before him now. He couldn't place the emotion on her face…what was it called? Started with a letter…V? K? Oh…C…Confusion, she was confused…but what did confused mean again?

"…Do you remember me?" she said in a voice that sent visions of sunlight and sparkles flitting across Eragon's consciousness. He managed to tilt his head a fraction to the side. Holding the torch alit, she edged farther into the room

_Poor thing! _She thought compassionately as she watched him. Sitting in the corner in his own waste, eyes unfocused and bleary, dark hair matted and wet, she had never seen anything look more pathetic. Up close, he looked even younger than he first had. She doubted he was over sixteen.

"I – I brought some food." She stuttered out, suddenly afraid of what would happen if she were caught. She emptied the contents of the basket by him and turned to run out, but then realized that he probably couldn't even think to eat the food. So she turned, knelt down and picked up an apple from the basket. "Here." She said, placing it onto his hand. It rolled off and hit the ground. "Take it!" she opened his hand and placed it into his palm, then lifted his arm to his mouth. "Take a bite."

Listlessly, he opened his mouth and sank his teeth into the fruit. Almost immediately a veil lifted from his eyes and he seemed better. Cadi lifted the hem of her robe and ran from the room, only stopping to look back when she reached the door. He was staring at her with bright blue eyes with sudden recognition.

Long after she had gone, Eragon sat in the dark and thought about her. He knew her now – it was Cadi, the little magician girl. What was she doing, giving him food? She should know better. He hadn't expected such kindness from anyone, much less from her. So he sat, and thought, and ate, and regained his strength for what seemed like hours. When he finally slept, he dreamt of a young girl, clothed in unearthly white, dancing in sunlight and sparkles. And the face of the girl was not that of Cadi's, or Arya's. It was a face that Eragon had seen earlier that day, an ethereally pale face with eyes that were as blue as his own.


	20. Suddenly

The ballroom was loud, festive, crowded, and cheerful. Colored banners hung from the marble pillars, chattering nobles lined the tables, servants wove in and out of the crowd carrying platters of priceless delicacies. An orchestra played loudly in the corner as dancers spun and twirled on the dance floor. At the head of the room, a golden table stood on a raised pedestal, letting everybody know that the people who sat there were the most important (and beautiful) in the kingdom.

A few noblemen and their wives sat at their designated table by the dance floor, talking loudly over the noise of the orchestra. "Look how handsome our king looks today!" one nobleman exclaimed. "I've never seen him in a pleasanter mood."

"And well he ought to be, the rebellion is crushed for sure." His friend boomed, raising his wine glass to nobody in particular.

"Everyone at the table is looking very well." His wife remarked. "And yet, it seems the table can be divided into night and day. Do you see what I mean?"

They all examined the table closely and began to nod. On the right-hand side, the king sat in robes of green and gold, laughing uproariously. His golden hair and beard shone and he seemed to radiate laughter and light. At his left hand sat the Princess Gabriell, who looked so pale that her skin was nearly translucent and she seemed to glow. Her hair, pulled back by a sparkling silver crown, cascaded in lush golden curls all the way down her back. Her blue eyes glinted brightly in her thin face. Everyone was so busy exclaiming over how pretty she looked that nobody noticed the way her cheekbones jutted out in her emaciated face or the fact that her quivering hands had difficulty handling her knife and fork. Nobody noticed the way she lost her breath when she laughed even a little, or the way her silvery, spiderwebby jewelry seemed to weigh her down.

The other side of the table – night – was completely different. Lord Murtagh, who sat to the king's right (to the noblemen looking up at the table, it was the king's left) was dressed in somber black silk without a stitch of design on it. His dark hair fell into his glittering eyes and he looked thoughtful and sad – unless he was looking to his right, where the Lady Cadi was sitting. Then he laughed and joked like every other person in the room. Lady Cadi was breathtakingly beautiful, with her dark curls pulled back into a loose bun and clipped with diamond pins. Her eyes were painted dark with charcoal, but the bright green could be seen even across the room. She wore a black gown that hung enticingly off her shoulders, the bottom of which was embroidered with millions of tiny diamonds and emeralds. And her jewelry was the most extravagant in the palace, large silver-and-emerald pieces from the palace treasury.

"Can you believe that she used to be a maid?" one lady gasped. "Why, I know hundreds of women who would give eyeteeth to look half as beautiful as she does."

"And to think she's only fifteen years old!" another noblewoman gushed. "The exact same age as the princess. I'm sure they're the best of friends."

"The princess looks beautiful tonight as well!" the first lady exclaimed. "Although I'm sure she must be envious of Lady Cadi's jewelry. I've never seen finer. It must cost a fortune…"

The dancing and revelry continued well into the night. Cadi wanted to run down and dance with the crowd, too, but the hem of her dress was so long that she was afraid that she would trip – and besides, she guessed that she had to stay seated anyway. There was no telling when the king would send Eragon up from the dungeons so she could display her skill.

"Isn't this incredible, Murtagh?" she sighed, looking out over the ballroom. "I've never been to a party before."

"Believe me, they can get pretty dull." Murtagh said dryly. "Enjoy the exhilaration while it lasts."

"Murtagh?" Cadi asked, looking concerned. "Are you quite all right? You seem rather…sad, I suppose."

Murtagh looked up and met her green eyes with his piercing chocolate ones. "Not sad, Cadi." He said, smiling. "Just…thoughtful, I guess."

"Good," Cadi giggled, "because I would think it strange if you were sad. It's the happiest day in history, isn't it? The Rebellion will finally be crushed. I'm only disappointed that I never got to see real fighting. I fancy that it would be rather exciting."

Murtagh stared her at her wide, troubled eyes, but Cadi only laughed at him. "Stop being thoughtful and enjoy this! And you've got something on your cheek." She brushed it off with her fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll enjoy it." Murtagh grinned at her and pushed away his empty plate. "So, shall we dance?"

"Oh, can we?" Cadi asked, thrilled. "I've been wanting to for the past hour, but I didn't know whether I was allowed to get up. Come on!"

Murtagh guided her down the steps of the platform and led her over to the dance floor, where the guests respectfully made room for them as a slower song began to play. Galbatorix left the table to see about last-minute arrangements for Cadi's display of power against Eragon. Gabriell sat alone for a few moments before getting up and disappearing into the crowd – leaving an untouched plate of food and tripping over her skirts along the way.

"Am I doing this right?" Cadi asked nervously, as they spun around on the dance floor. "I've never danced before. Not like this, at least."

"Then how?" Murtagh asked, amused.

"When I was a maid, we used to have monthly dances in the servant's quarter." Cadi said dreamily. "The dancing wasn't like this, though. It was loud, and we used tambourines and drums and fiddles to keep time. And of course, my dress was easier to move around in." Cadi frowned, kicking at the black crepe train that kept tripping her up.

Everything she said seemed to make him laugh tonight. "Did you like being a maid?" Murtagh asked.

Cadi was so surprised that she froze for a second, causing herself to trip into Murtagh's chest – she was so much shorter than him that her forehead hit his collar when she fell into him. She had never really thought about it before – after becoming a magician, she had nearly forgotten about life as a maid. "It was simple." She admitted, pulling back and willing herself not to blush. "Fun, at times, I suppose…I had a lot of friends. I haven't really kept in touch with anyone, so I now I have just you and Tarra." She beamed up at him. "But when I was a maid, Gabriell picked on me a lot. She doesn't anymore." Cadi glanced up at the empty table. "In fact, I never really see her anymore. Have you?"

"No, not recently…" Murtagh agreed, looking troubled.

"Didn't you know her when you were younger?" Cadi asked.

"Yes, we were good friends." Murtagh said with a wry smile. "but we've both changed. She's a good girl, I suppose…but she needs attention, constantly, and I couldn't give it to her. I guess it's mostly Galbatorix's fault." Murtagh's face clouded. "The king is…not the fatherly type."

"No, I suppose not." Cadi agreed. "But he's a good man. A good king."

Then things happened very quickly. There was a huge explosion from the front of the room and a roaring, angry shout. Murtagh grabbed Cadi around the waist and hurtled to the floor, just as a table flew past right where they had been and nailed a few noblemen in the head. And out of the corner of her eye, Cadi glimpsed two dark figures stumbling past the open door of the ballroom, and at the same time, heard Galbatorix's angry roar. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE'S GONE?!!!!"

An hour later, Cadi and Murtagh sat side-by-side on an overturned table, heads bowed and trying to look inconspicuous. The ballroom was a mess – food everywhere, burning draperies, smashed furniture and pillars. The guests had run off, beelining for their carriages when they saw the king's rage. No doubt word was out all over the city – the rebel leader had escaped, slipped through the fingers of Galbatorix. And worst of all, he had taken Gabriell with him as a hostage.

"Gone, sire, just…gone!" a courier repeated for the fiftieth time, visibly shaking. His knees knocked together and Cadi felt sorry for the poor man. "The guards went to fetch him and found his cell…empty!"

"There is NO WAY that the brat could have escaped without HELP!" Galbatorix roared, picking up a priceless silver vase and hurling it against the wall. Marble splintered, silver dented and the courier whimpered. "Somebody in this very castle must have helped them escape! Maybe…" he turned and fixed his eye on Cadi and Murtagh. "Maybe somebody in this very room."

Cadi quivered under the king's furious glare. Murtagh's hand found hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Both of you GET OUT!" Murtagh shouted, picking up a knife on the floor and hurling it. They ducked out of the way as the knife, quivering from the force of the landing, embedded itself into the table they'd been sitting on. "I'll call you when I'm ready to see you. And believe me, there will be consequences."

They met Tarra in Cadi's room, where she was folding articles of clothing. "Why, what happened?" she gasped, running to help take Cadi's shoes off and replace them with velvet slippers. "I heard something terrible about Eragon and Princess Gabriell – please tell me it's not true!"

"Nothing's certain right now." Murtagh said sharply. "All we know is Eragon and Gabriell are missing. Soldiers have been sent to scour the city, but I doubt they'll be found. If Eragon is smart enough to threaten Gabriell with death unless she supplies him with the information she needs, she'll tell him everything she knows about the thousands of secret passageways – and she knows a lot."

"What's going to happen?" Cadi asked tremulously. "Galbatorix sounded angry when he said he'd see us."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it." Murtagh said soothingly. "Go change out of your magician's robes and into something more serviceable."

Cadi disappeared into her cave-sized closet, leaving Tarra and Murtagh sitting on the couches outside. "I was so worried about my lady when I heard the news!" Tarra whispered. "Even from up here, the servants could here the explosion. I was afraid for her life. Anything could have happened to her! Thank heavens she's safe and sound – for now."

Murtagh smiled. "You're a good friend to her, Tarra. I don't know what she'd do without you."

An expression of terrible pain crossed Tarra's face, and she shook her head fervently. "I'm sure she'd survive without me. I…I'm just a maid! And she's the great lady Cadi. I can't begin to compare to her in any way. She'd be better off with a companion suitable to her status and power, I suppose. People don't often like to associate with others below them in rank."

Murtagh gave her a compassionate smile. "Sometimes status and power don't really matter if you've found a truly good friend, if you really feel like there's a connection. Believe me, a person who really cares about another doesn't even notice social status. Don't you agree?"

Tarra's wide hazelnut eyes filled with hope. "Do you think so, really? I've been so worried…I worried that things wouldn't work out." She seemed to catch herself and rein in her emotions before adding. "She's rising so quickly in the ranks. I fear she works herself too hard." She gave Murtagh a shy smile. "But if _you_ think we can be friends, Murtagh…if _you_ think that power doesn't matter…"

"It doesn't." Murtagh said firmly. "Not at all."

"But I still worry about her – and you, too!" Tarra burst out. "Politics are terrible, and it seems that you are caught right in the middle. Especially Cadi – she's so inexperienced and yet they expect so much of her."

"I understand." Murtagh agreed quietly. "but I'm teaching her as much as I can. She learns quickly – she's brilliant."

"Can you believe she's only been training for a few months?" Tarra sighed. "Just a few months ago she was a common maid. I guess anything can happen if you're special enough." She stopped abruptly and looked down at her hands.

"You're special too, Tarra." Murtagh said softly, noticing the tears that she was trying so hard to hide.

"Special!" Tarra snorted derisively. "I'm a footwasher!"

"And Cadi was a common maid."

"Not common. Even as a maid, she was beautiful and had friends everywhere." Tarra argued, sniffling. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel as if I'm not really her friend."

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked carefully.

"Well, sometimes I feel like I'm just using her – and you – and everyone I know – just for my own benefit. I feel like I'm betraying them." As she spoke, Murtagh's eyes grew more and more serious. "I feel like they don't know who I really am! I'm betraying them – by using their popularity and power to bring myself to the top. Do I really care about Cadi? Or am I just afraid that if anything happens to her, I won't be able to spend time with important people anymore? I mean…spending every day with King Galbatorix must be dangerous. His rages are really uncontrolled, and everything he says is false."

"How…how do you know that?" Murtagh asked, keeping his voice controlled.

"Oh! Everyone in the palace knows about Galbatorix." Tarra sniffled and suddenly seemed to realize how much she had been talking. "Well, thank you…Murtagh. I…I had thought-"

"Have we gotten any more news?" Cadi called as she rushed out of her dressing room wearing a plain white robe. (Plain in her standards, anyway, it was still covered in priceless embroidery and pearls) She had scrubbed off most of her makeup and removed her jewelry. She'd also let her hair down and was plaiting it back into a braid. Tarra ran to fetch a thick cream-colored ribbon to tie the braid for her. Cadi sank down onto the couch between Tarra and Murtagh. "What do we do now?"

"I suppose we wait." Murtagh said, not meeting her eye. "Until Galbatorix calls us. Don't worry, though – nothing will happen to you."

"Will anything happen to you?" Cadi whispered.

Murtagh gave her his trademark grin. "Nothing that you need to worry about, Cadi."

Just then, the same courier appeared at the door. "King Galbatorix will see you now, my lord and lady – he requests your humble presence in the throne room."

"Humble, huh?" Murtagh smirked, offering a hand to Cadi. "Come on. Don't be scared. Tarra, you'll be okay here?"

While Cadi's back was turned, Tarra wiped away the last of her tears. "Of course I'll be, my lord. I'll just tidy up Lady Cadi's room."

"Thank you, Tarra." Cadi said appreciatively. "You know you don't have to go out of your way to do this, though. You always seem to be doing favors for me."

"It's no favor." Tarra said quietly. "I just hope you'll be okay."

Cadi reached over and gave her best friend a hug. "I'll be fine, Tarra! Murtagh will take care of me." Cadi beamed up at Murtagh. "We'll be right back. Promise." And they were gone.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tarra collapsed onto the divan and sobbed until throat was hoarse. They wouldn't be back, and she knew it. But suddenly she seemed to gain some courage. She rose from the couch and looked around the room one last time. With a wave of her hand, everything in the room settled into their rightful places. Tarra looked in Cadi's mirror and straightened herself like a princess. Then she walked resolutely out of the room, not looking backwards.


	21. Endings

"Shut the door behind you."

The doors to the throne room shut with an echoing boom as Murtagh and Cadi approached King Galbatorix's throne. It seemed to be an unusually long walk up to the front of the cavernous room. The eyes Galbatorix were fixed unbending, suspiciously, and menacingly on them as they approached the throne. They stopped, uncertainly, at the foot of it.

"Have you forgotten your manners?" The king said in a cold, sardonic tone. Immediately, Cadi fell face to the floor with her legs tucked under her and her arms flung out, the traditional bow for anyone in the presence of the king. Murtagh bowed from the waist and rose to kiss the king's scepter.

"It seems I've been too lax with the two of you lately." Galbatorix sneered as Cadi scrambled to her feet. "I hope you have not forgotten that I am, above all, your king. The two of you – especially you, Cadi – would be nowhere without my trust, protection, and upbringing. Am I correct?"

"Yes, your majesty." Murtagh said immediately.

"Y-Yes your highness." Cadi repeated.

The throne room was so quiet that Cadi could actually hear her knees knocking together under her robe. She didn't understand how Murtagh could seem so calm. But the king probably grew angry like this all the time, she reasoned inside her head. That's why he was so used to it. It would all blow over, and life would continue as it was.

"Get out, Cadi." The king said haughtily. "Wait outside the doors. I wish to speak to Murtagh alone."

She turned and began walking, with timid, faltering steps, towards the doors. She tried to move faster, but she feared her knees would give way if she quickened.

"GO!!" The king roared. Cadi panicked and ran for the door, tripping and skidding on the tiles. Blood stained the white robe, but she picked herself up and fled. The guards opened the door for her and slammed them shut behind her.

"You have no right to treat her like that." Murtagh snarled as soon as she was gone.

"Do you forget who you speak to?" Galbatorix asked menacingly.

"She's _my_ ward." Murtagh reminded the king. "You put her under my control."

"And look how weak and shallow she is." Galbatorix said with a sinister smile. "You've failed utterly, Murtagh. Anybody could have done a better job."

"She's NOT weak!"

"Oh, Murtagh, could it be that you have…feelings for this girl?" the king chuckled. Shruikan snorted with laughter as Murtagh turned slightly pale. "I should have known that you weren't strong enough to resist. She is…beautiful after all." The king fingered his scepter and seemed to enjoy all the color drain out of Murtagh's face. "And a weakling like you would certainly not be able to keep his personal emotions out of business. For, as you certainly remember, this is business."

"I remember, your majesty."

"I don't think you do." The king said suddenly, standing up so his shadow fell across the face of his protégé. "I told you to raise her to be the next leader of this nation. You've failed! I should have taken on the responsibility myself!"

"You failed too – _your majesty_." Murtagh spit out the last two words. "My ward turned out a thousand times better than yours. Just look at Gabriell, you know you failed!"

"I DID NOT!" the king roared, striding down the steps of the throne to look Murtagh in the eye. "And don't you ever say that again. I loved Gabriell."

"Loved!" Murtagh laughed bitterly. "You _abused_ Gabriell."

Suddenly he was on the floor, ears ringing and eyes burning. The king had punched him full on in the face. "Never say that again." Galbatorix snarled. "I loved my daughter."

"Did you think I didn't know?" Murtagh shouted, scrambling backwards. Blood trickled from where the king's signet ring had scratched his forehead. "I've known for years. Years! Ever since we were children. Did you think I didn't realize that you would bring her into your room for hours?"

This time, Galbatorix's boot caught Murtagh in the nose and there was a sickening cracking sound as blood spurted everywhere. "Liar! And as if you did anything to help her!" the king shouted in reply, kicking him again. It's all thanks to you that she's gone, isn't it?"

"_What_?"

"You're the one who helped Eragon escape." Galbatorix said viciously, using magic to lift Murtagh's limp body off of the ground. He hung a few inches from the floor, glaring at the king through bleary eyes. "Don't lie to me, Murtagh, traitor! I know it was you. Who else would have brought food to your brother? Oh, don't look all surprised. Remains were all over the dungeon cell – an apple core, an empty wineskin. And the guard recalls him being visited _twice_ – although somebody wiped his memory and he can't remember a thing." Galbatorix's eyes glinted with rage. "I know it was you. It had to be somebody who could use magic. If it wasn't you, it was Cadi who helped him escape, and one of you is going to pay, believe me."

"How do you know it was me?" Murtagh slurred.

"I have spies everywhere." Galbatorix replied. "I know where your sympathies lie."

"Nobody could have told you that."

"Somebody did." Galbatorix said with fierce, malicious glee. "Just…this morning, in fact. Seems like quite a while ago, doesn't it? According to my source, you informed Cadi that you "didn't think the Rebellion was all bad". And previously, I had heard from the same source that you were trying to persuade Cadi out of her correct mindset about the Rebels being evil."

A horrified look suddenly entered Murtagh's eyes. "It couldn't have been…"

"TARRA!" Galbatorix burst into a manic laugh. "I sent her to Cadi's room that first night as a footwasher, knowing that the poor little girls were both lonely. After all I'd kept her locked in a room for her whole life, goodness knows she would have given anything to come out. Poor girl. I never did like her as much as I liked Gabriell."

Murtagh's expression looked resembled that of a person who had just been stabbed in the stomach. "Tarra…is your daughter?"

"Grace, actually, her name is." Galbatorix laughed again. "The only one that Cadi trusted, wasn't she? Goodness, that Cadi could talk. And everything she said was repeated straight to me. That's how I know all about you, Murtagh. I've known about your real loyalties for weeks. I don't know why I didn't kill you earlier. But now it's too late. Eragon is gone, and my favorite daughter is gone. As I've said, one of you will pay. Now, tell me the truth." Galbatorix whispered. "Tell me who did it, _Mikkel_."

Murtagh's eyes began to water with strain. "Don't do this, your majesty."

Come on now, little Mikkel. You know you have to tell me the truth. Did you help Eragon escape? Tell me honestly." The king laughed bitterly. "It's not like you can do otherwise."

He released the magic and allowed Murtagh to fall to his knees. The young captain's limbs writhed and his eyes teared. He held his hands over his mouth to keep from speaking. Galbatorix watched him with evident enjoyment. "Don't try to resist, Mikkel." He said haughtily, looking down at his right hand man as if he were a worm. "You can't overcome the power of your true name. Tell me the truth."

"I DID IT!" Murtagh shouted. His limbs suddenly relaxed and he crumpled to the floor, wasted. The throne room was suddenly silent, and a manically happy glint appeared in Galbatorix's eyes. "You did it?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You helped Eragon escape?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You gave him the food earlier today?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You wiped the guard's memory?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"You visited him – twice?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well, then." Galbatorix sounded triumphant. To one of the guards standing at the door, he called, "Tell Lady Cadi to return to her chambers without waiting for Murtagh. Tell her that she has been pardoned by the king. No harm shall come to her…yet." The king added under his breath.

Murtagh's eyes grew wide with horror. "NO!"

"Patience, little traitor." The king said, and Murtagh felt invisible bonds twining themselves around his wrists and ankles. "There's no reason for you to get so upset. There's nothing that you can do about it anyway. Now that you and Gabriell are gone…it seems that I will have Cadi all to myself."

"NO!" Murtagh screamed, but another bond wound around his throat and began to choke him.

"Pity, isn't it?" Galbatorix chuckled. "You really did love her." He turned and called to the remaining guard at the door. "Take him away. Down the back passageways so nobody can see." Ten more guards rushed in, all seeming shocked to see Lord Murtagh broken, bleeding, crying, and tied. But still, they picked him up and began to exit through one of the back doors of the throne room.

"What are we to do with him, your highness?" the head soldier asked softly, pausing beside the king.

Galbatorix stared after Murtagh with emotionless eyes. "You know what to do." He replied, smirking. "He's a traitor. Deal with it."

----

Cadi heard the sound of pounding footsteps running down the hallway towards her room long before any other human could have detected it. In a flash, she left her lookout at the window and raced to the door, where she pressed her eye against the crack. "Help!" she shouted, pounding against the solid oak with her fists. She twisted the silver knobs, even though she knew the doors wouldn't open. The doors shuddered from her violent beating, but some magic outside was keeping it shut. Cadi didn't know whether it was Murtagh trying to keep her safe, or Galbatorix imprisoning her, but she had been locked in for almost a day. Just a few seconds ago, Cadi had been watching the sunset. It reminded her of Tarra and Murtagh, because they used to watch it together. Surprisingly, though, she hadn't grown hungry, although she had gone over 24 hours without food. She had probably eaten too much at the feast the previous day.

"Help! Let me out!" Cadi shouted, hoping in vain that the approaching person would set her free, or give her news about the whereabouts of her friends – anything that could help. "Help! Help!"

As she tugged on the doorknob with all her might, the door suddenly loosened and she flew backwards ungracefully, landing in a heap on the floor. The pint-sized common soldier who stood there bowed respectfully to her as she leapt up and faced him.

"What's going on?" Cadi demanded. "Where's Murtagh? Who locked me in? What has the king decided? What's my punishment?"

"As you were informed before you left the throne room, my lady, there is no punishment for you." The soldier said in a monotone. "I am here to bring you to see Lord Murtagh for the final time."

The words didn't register in Cadi's head. "Final?"

The soldier looked worried and indecisive, but he finally leaned in towards Cadi. "My lady, I suggest you bring some form of healing salve with you. His condition is none too good."

"Condition?" Cadi asked blankly, running to her dressing table to pick up the enormous diamond jug of potion she had just been using to heal her knee. "What's going on?"

"Follow me, if you will, my lady." Was all the soldier said in reply. Cadi followed him impatiently down the hallway, thinking to herself that he was moving too slowly, even though the stubby little man was sweating and panting from their rapid pace. To her surprise, they approached the base of the tower where Cadi used to watch the sunsets with Murtagh and Tarra.

"Right up there, my lady." The soldier said, now sympathetic. "But I warn you – be careful to guard your emotions. Do not become overwhelmed by what you see there."

"Overwhelmed?" Cadi said sharply. "What do you mean?" But the little man had taken off, running down the hall.

Cadi didn't know what to expect as she climbed. Certainly nothing too terrible could have happened, after all, Murtagh was Galbatorix's right-hand man. Most likely he had been pardoned, and had just wanted to talk. Nevertheless, before she opened the door leading outside onto the terrace, Cadi took the guard's advice and steeled herself. But no amount of steeling could have prepared herself for what she was about to see.

"Murtagh!" she screamed in a strangled voice, dropping the diamond jug as she ran to him. Despite herself, she felt tears welling up as horror burst inside of her, spreading into her limbs until every part of her felt weak and trembling. Murtagh was unrecognizable – bruised, bleeding, tattered, broken. He had been hung from a metal contraption that levitated him, horizontally, so that he hung about three feet from the floor, his limbs bound together. The blood-red light from the setting sun made the effect even more grotesque. When he saw her, though, his eyes, which were swollen beyond belief, relaxed and even sparkled.

"Murtagh, what happened?" Cadi choked, trying to keep her sobs inside of her. She ran for the dropped jug and knelt down beside him. "What happened? What's going to happen? Will you be all right?"

"I'm glad to see you." Was all Murtagh managed to rasp out. His regal magician's robes were now rags that hung from his tattered body. Cadi could hardly stand to look at him.

"You're going to be all right, aren't you?" Cadi asked fiercely, uncorking the jug and pouring the potion over his face. Bumps, bruises, and scars faded considerably so that she could make out his features. "You'll be all right?"

With his trademark smirk, Murtagh shook his head slightly. "But you are." He said hoarsely. "That's what matters."

"It's NOT what matters! What matters is that you'll be all right!" Cadi stood to bathe his back and gasped at the sight of a huge, jagged scar that ran down his back and stood out among all the rest of his injuries. "Did he DO this to you?"

"No. It's an old scar."

Cadi finished off the priceless potion by drenching his back and legs in it. She fed him the last few drops. "What happened? Why have you been punished?"

"Galbatorix says I helped Eragon escape." Murtagh said, this time in a clear voice. The potion had healed his throat. "Said he knew I had sympathies for the rebellion."

"That's ridiculous." Cadi said firmly. "How could he know that?"

"Somebody brought food to him."

Cadi froze. "That was me." She whispered.

"I know."

"Well, why didn't you tell him?" she shouted.

"It doesn't matter now." He said mildly, reaching for her hand. "He would have convicted me anyway. Tarra was working as a double agent. Told him everything."

Only one word registered in Cadi's mind. "What do you mean, convicted? He'll let you off."

"Convicted." Murtagh repeated dully. "Treason's a hanging error. I'm to be executed at dawn."

"NO!" Cadi screamed, and the tears came. She rattled his chains with her fists and shouted streams of words in the ancient language. The metal bars held firm. "I'm going to get you out of here." She sobbed. "Please, Murtagh, please! You can't die. I'm going to Galbatorix."

Now it was Murtagh's turn to shout. "NO!" he bellowed, seeming to use the last of his strength. "Cadi listen to me. Whatever you do, you need to stay far from Galbatorix. He's not to be trusted. He'll try to lure you away, get you alone. Don't fall for it."

The words were meaningless to Cadi, and she shook the bars and dissolved into tears again. "Don't go, Murtagh." She sobbed, leaning against the bar. "It's not fair! It's my fault. I should never have gone to him, gone against what you said. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" she screamed. "Can't you do something?"

"I don't need to." Murtagh said gently. "I've done my part."

Cadi sniffled. "What do you mean?"

Murtagh was silent for a moment. "I have a brother." He said then. "We were close friends. Traveled together, saw the world."

"What happened?" Cadi asked, trying helplessly to stop crying.

"We…lost contact." Murtagh said casually. "But I remember one thing I said to him, Cadi. I told him that you must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter what the cost."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I cherish _you_." Murtagh said gently. "And I've protected you. That's all that matters."

Cadi shook her head. "But I can't let you die because I made a stupid mistake. Isn't there any way I can fix this? I need to fix this."

"You don't need to." Murtagh contradicted her. "But instead, in the future, when I'm gone-" –this caused Cadi to burst into tears again- "-I hope you make the right choices."

"I tried to, and look where it's gotten us." Cadi said bitterly.

"Your heart is pure." Murtagh insisted. "You'll be an incredible leader, Cadi. You're worth the sacrifice."

"I'm not worth anything." Cadi said dismally. "I wish I could die too."

Murtagh shook his head sadly. "Never say that, Cadi. You can do great things. You will. I promise. Now you need to go, Galbatorix said that we only had ten minutes. It's tradition that a nobleman be granted two wishes before his execution."

"What did you wish for?" Cadi asked, even though she already knew.

"The sunset." Murtagh said simply. "And you."

Cadi felt her eyes stinging. "I can't go. Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Just let it be, Cadi." Murtagh said again. "Everything that happens does so for a reason. You'll see."

Cadi brushed away the last of her tears with the back of her hand. Then, before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning forward, and then they were kissing. Cadi didn't know how long it lasted, it took her breath away and gave her flutters in the front of her stomach. When they broke apart, finally, Murtagh gave her a small, sad smile.

"I love you." He said gently.

Cadi felt herself beginning to cry again, so she leapt up and grabbed the diamond jug, which now looked like ruby in the light of the setting sun. "I don't want to leave you here." She said in a quivering voice. "All alone."

"It won't be so bad." Murtagh attempted a grin. "Remember what I said, Cadi. Remember everything."

Cadi felt a hand on her shoulder. The soldier had come upstairs, and he began to lead her away forcefully. She glanced backwards at him, but his head had already dropped as he drifted into unconsciousness. Cadi, crying all the way, allowed herself to be led away down the steps.

The next morning, she woke up curled into a ball on the couch with tearstains on her cheeks. For a moment, she forgot where she was or what had happened. But then, as two maids walked by her door, she heard what they were saying.

"It's terrible, isn't it?"

"What's terrible?"

"Didn't you hear? There's a body hanging from the dome of the palace. Lord Murtagh was executed at dawn today."

END OF FIRST BOOK.


	22. Book the Second x Prologue

"What exactly are we doing?" Eragon muttered into the darkness.

There was no answer. "Who are you, and what are we doing?" Eragon repeated, this time loudly and in an irritated tone.

"Well, there's gratitude for you." a voice muttered in an equally irritated tone. "I drag you from the dungeons, saving your life at the risk of my own, and that's all the thanks I get?"

Silence again. Eragon shifted uncomfortably, wishing he knew what exactly he was sitting on. "Thank you." He said finally, grudgingly. "For rescuing me. And for bringing me the food. And for visiting me."

The Voice sounded confused. "I didn't bring you any food, did I?"

Eragon had only a handful of blurred memories from the previous day, but he was sure that one of them included him being brought food. Without the food, there was no way he would have had enough strength to run. The food had saved him.

What else did he remember? Eragon thought hard. He'd been brought, limbs tied, to a dark hallway somewhere higher in the castle. Through the wall, he remembered hearing sounds of feasting, chatter, and instruments. And then? He didn't quite remember. Somebody had come, untied him, and then they ran through the darkness. They might have crossed a few hallways that were lit. Running had exhausted him so much that he passed out. Then he'd woken up here, in the darkness.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The Voice replied sarcastically. "Perhaps you'd rather me return you to the king?"

"No. Sorry. This is good."

There was another, short, pause before he thought of another question. "What time of day is it?"

"Does it really matter?" the Voice said. "If you must know, it's nearly dawn."

Eragon gave up the questioning and decided to focus on analyzing the voice. Female, definitely. Irritated, definitely. Not very high, but not low either. If it weren't so annoyed, it might even be considered sweet. Fairly young, as well. Hmm.

"We can go." The Voice interrupted his musings about the Voice. "Carefully now. We don't want anybody to see. I'll go first."

The door opened a sliver, and Eragon winced at the bright light pouring in. He squinted to see what the Voice looked like, but his eyes were tearing too badly.

"Come with me." A soft hand grasped his, and he was led outside. The door slammed behind him. "Shh! Not a sound. Come on."

Eragon forced his eyes a bit wider. They were in a dark, stony hallway of the castle that definitely wasn't a housing section. Through tiny windows in the walls, sunlight trickled in. Dawn was breaking.

"Wait here." The Voice said. Eragon strained his eyes, but could only distinguish that it was a petite girl, with a gauzy veil over her head. When she turned suddenly and disappeared through another door, the fabric of her robe brushed against his arm, and he could tell that the material was fine and expensive. When she had gone, he slumped against the wall, too exhausted to think. His stomach had begun to growl again. Eragon placed his head in his hands and drifted into a half-sleep, and the words that drifted from inside the door didn't quite register in his brain.

"Will you be all right?" one voice whispered to another.

"Yes, I will. Go quickly, there isn't much time."

"But what do I do?!"

"Use this sack...good, just like that. Will you be all right?"

"I hope so. What's he like?"

"Too inquisitive. He never shuts up! And he's a bit unsteady from lack of food. I packed some here."

There was a pause. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means."

"I think I do. Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. You'll see."

"So you'll be all right while I'm gone?"

"Yes, I'll be perfect. Now hurry!"

The girl was back, standing above Eragon. "Wake up!"

"Euhh…" Eragon mumbled.

"Please, get up, before anyone sees!" Eragon blinked his eyes open, and now he could see the face under the veil. Peaked and pale, with eyes as blue as robin's eggs and wisps of golden curls that framed the angelic face.

"I'm up…" Eragon muttered, struggling to his feet.

"Eat this. Carry this. Follow me."

A slice of cheese was forced into his mouth and a sack was dropped at his feet. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Eragon swallowed the cheese, heaved the burlap bag over his shoulder, and trudged down the hallway after the Voice.

---

Cadi was a sorry sight. Tear-stained cheeks, bedraggled hair, trembling limbs, and a pitiful expression that no amount of makeup could hide. She was in no condition to work, and yet there she was, sitting at the king's right hand at the long table in the room that had previously been the Egg Chamber. The rest of the table was filled with the most trusted generals of the army, the most skilled magicians, the shrewdest politicians.

"…actions should be firm and violent." One general was saying from somewhere down the table. "No mercy should be…"

Gray fog obscured her thoughts and vision and her ears didn't seem to function. Cadi sat, dazed, unaware of her surroundings, with only one thought pounding in her mind. _Murtagh. Murtagh is dead. Galbatorix hung Murtagh. Murtagh is dead. My Murtagh's dead._

Torren was speaking, but Cadi's mind was elsewhere.

Galbatorix was speaking.

Some general was speaking. The thought that his mustache resembled a caterpillar drifted across Cadi's consciousness.

Another general was speaking.

A magician was speaking.

Winston was speaking. She shut out his booming voice, the one she usually listened to so intently. How could he speak? How could he function? How could life in Uru'baen continue? Murtagh was gone.

Galbatorix was speaking again.

Galbatorix was still speaking.

Why wouldn't Galbatorix's voice just go away?

And he was still talking.

"CADI!!"

Cadi jerked in her chair, stunned by his sudden roar. She looked around, the room was empty. "I've been calling you for the past five minutes!" Galbatorix exclaimed.

"Sorry, your majesty." Cadi muttered, starting to get up to go.

"Hold on for a minute." Galbatorix said. "I'd like to speak to you."

"Can't it wait?" Cadi replied, walking towards the door.

"No!"

Cadi stopped. _The king is an important person, right?_ She thought._ Important people should be listened to. And he's talking to me. So…I should listen to him. But Murtagh's dead_…

"I just want to offer my sincerest apologies." The king said compassionately. "I understand your terrible grief. Murtagh was my dearest friend and comrade, and I have not only lost him, but also my beloved daughter."

The words only half-registered in Cadi's mind. "Gabriell was a spoiled brat" she said, without even realizing it.

To her surprise, the king only laughed. "I suppose so." He said. "However, I feel terrible, terrible loss. I understand, Cadi. I do hope you understand what caused this."

"Well, you killed him."

"Why yes, but you do understand the circumstances? He assisted the escape of Eragon and the capture of the princess of the Empire. With the information that the rebel could have provided, the terrible crimes and the evil of the Varden could have been stopped."

"What are you saying?"

"I was forced into this." The king said emphatically. "The actions of the Varden forced me to destroy my dearest friend. Do you hear me? The Varden killed Murtagh."

"The Varden…killed Murtagh?"

"Yes! You understand."

"They killed him? Eragon killed him?"

"Eragon killed him. Nasuada killed him. Orrik. Roran. Arya. I know these names are familiar to you. The leaders of the Varden, they're all evil. They hated Murtagh, they hate me, and they hate you. They want all of us dead."

"They're…horrible." Cadi said dully. The words began to register in her mind. The Varden, which hated Murtagh, killed him. The Varden was causing her this pain. And they were happy about it. Happy! Rejoicing in the death of Murtagh, perfect, kind Murtagh, her best friend, who'd never done anything to hurt them. Anger, hatred, and a thirst for vengeance started to replace the dull ache. "They killed him? They wanted to?"

"Yes, it's terrible." The king said sympathetically. "To wish such a terrible fate on our dear friend, who never did anything to hurt them. Cadi, we must take action now."

"Action? To hurt them, right?"

"Certainly. To hurt them like they have hurt you, Cadi. We'll wipe them out."

"That sounds…good."

"Very good, don't you think? Will you work harder than ever now, Cadi?"

"Work hard? Will that hurt them?"

"It most certainly will. Listen to me, Cadi. Work as hard as ever you can under Winston and Torren. I will teach you too. You'll begin flying lessons on your new dragon, Rigel. By the way, he's yours now. You'll learn battle strategies, horseback riding…everything you need know. And when we meet the Varden in battle, you'll be able to unleash all of your power and give them what they justly deserve. Does that sound good? Fair?"

"Very good." Cadi said faintly. "Very fair."

"That's good. I'm so glad that we have the same opinions, Cadi. Now, head back to your room. You're tired."

That was an understatement. Before Cadi had even taken two steps out of the room, she collapsed. Physicians carried her to her room, and the city was in a panic, as Cadi drifted in and out of consciousness, with fevers that would have killed any normal girl, seizures that took over her entire body, wild nightmares, and frantic mumblings under her breath. Nobody knew that the 'medicine' from Galbatorix was weakening her mind and her body, that the doctors that stayed in her room day and night were not really doctors, but hypnotists.

A week later, she awoke. She had no remembrance of the past week, but she was sure of one thing. The Varden was evil. Hatred of it filled her entire being. Eragon had murdered Murtagh in cold blood. And she was going to make them pay. Even if it took the rest of her life, they would pay.


	23. Note to Wonderful Readers

**Hey everyone!**

**Just thought I'd let you know, the sequel to **_**Cadi**_** is called **_**Brie**_**, and it's up!**

**Happy reading!**

**3**

**aureusx**


End file.
